Penakluk Takluk
by Azumiiiii
Summary: Versi 3Z. Kagura merupakan murid pindahan di SMA Kabukicho. Satu kelas dengan Okita Sougo benar benar seperti menuntut ilmu di neraka. Bagaimana kalau mereka ditakdirkan untuk hidup dan tinggal diatap yang sama? Apakah perasaan 'musuh abadi' akan berubah? "INI JALAN JALAN BUKAN KENCAN aru! Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : semua tokoh dan karakter hak cipta Sorachi sensei, author hanya meminjam.**_

 ***Ch1- PERMULAAN ITU TAK MESTI BAIK!"**

Sungguh, bagi semua orang memulai rutinitas di permulaan hari sangat tidak bersemangat. Semua orang bangun dari peristirahatannya dengan mata malas dan memaksa melakukan peregangan otot dan mengumpulkan nyawa setelah hanya satu hari terbuai _kemalasan._ Tapi cobalah tengok ke satu rumah sempit, kotor dan berantakan ini...

Bagaimana pula ada gadis bercepol dua sibuk bersiul siul merapikan seragamnya mengecek buku buku dalam tasnya dengan bersenandung bahagia ditengah ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan kapal pecah ini. Sebungkus makanan asam mengapit kedua bibirnya membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik daripada melihat sesosok bujangan lapuk yang tertidur malas di tumpukan baju kusut, buku buku bahkan bekas makanan berserakan dimana mana.

"Oi, _teme.._ kau masih hidup atau sudah mati _aru_?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua itu polos menyenggol kaki si bujang lapuk itu agar tersadar. Yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran keras mengabaikan suara si gadis yang lebih nyaring.

"Oi oi... aku berharap kau mati saja, tapi setelah kau mengantarkanku sekolah, bisa bisa aku telat dihari pertamaku sekolah, ayo bangun _konoyaro...!_ " dia langsung menggusur orang itu dan melemparnya ke kamar mandi. Baginya, membanting orang tak berguna sama saja meniup debu ditangannya. Jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah loli akutnya, perpaduan antara cantik dan imut akan kalah dengan tatapan sadis nan tingkah bagai seorang monster siap menerkammu setiap saat.

"Aaaaaauu.. sss- sakit sekali..." ujarnya merintih sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa atau bahkan mungkin ia sudah kehilangan nyawa?

"Dasar Gin chan bau! Hari ini pertama kali aku masuk sekolah! Kau tak mau kan anak manismu ini tersesat _aru_? Segeralah mandi. Sudah kubuatkan sarapan _aru_."

"Oi Kagura, sebelum kau mengatakan tersesat bukankah kau memang tersesat dalam otakmu? Apanya yang gadis manis? Kau hanya seorang monster yang bersemayam dalam diri seorang gadis rapuh dan-"

BRAAAAAAAAKKK...

Terdengar pukulan keras dan membuat sesuatu patah.

"Siapa yang kau sebut monster _aru_?"

"Ah ya ya ya.. aku harus segera mandi bukan?" Gintoki melengos pergi sambil mengusap usap lehernya yang hampir patah karena sabetan tangan Kagura. Memakinya sama saja dengan cari mati. Lebih baik menurut daripada semuanya tambah kacau.

 **Sakata Gintoki.** Bujangan lapuk 27 tahun yang hidup bekerja sebagai _Yorozuya._ Hidupnya memang penuh kesempitan, tinggal di rumah kontrakan kecil dan sering menunggak, seret masalah keuangan tapi dia masih saja tertawa bahagia, banyak kawan dan juga jadi biang masalah. Itulah yang membuat Kagura tertarik tinggal bersama..

Sebenarnya ia yang memaksa untuk tinggal bersama. Gintoki menolak keras harus hidup satu atap dengan gadis 17 tahun. Tapi karena pekerjaannya sebagai _Yorozuya_ , tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ayah kandung Kagura menitipkan Kagura beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itupun bukan tanpa sebab, pertemuan mereka mungkin takdir yang digariskan tuhan. Bagi Gintoki, Kagura tetap saja gadis yang rapuh jika ditinggalkan keluarganya. Meskipun Kagura tak pernah menampakan airmuka kesedihan, tetap saja itu palsu. Gadis yang selalu mencepol dua rambutnya, gadis dengan logat china nya. Selalu mengatakan _aru_ diakhiran kalimatnya.

 **Kagura** itu mau berjuang.

Beberapa syarat yang diajukan Gintoki untuk tinggal bersama bukanlah mudah. Dia harus menjadi asisten _yorozuya_ yang dimana membantu pekerjaan Gintoki apapun. Walaupun dia sangat sering ceroboh, melakukan banyak kesalahan, bahkan merepotkan Gintoki karena sifat _garangnya_ tetap saja Gintoki menolaknya dengan seribu alasan. Kagura tak kehabisan akal, dia terus membuntuti Gintoki dan mengikuti semua kelakuannya. Beberapakali ia mengusirnya, tapi Kagura tak mau pergi. Hingga suatu waktu Kagura menyerah dan lebih memilih menjual dirinya demi mempertahankan hidup, dari sanalah setidaknya dia bisa mengambil secuil nurani Gintoki untuk berbelas kasih. Akhirnya ia memberikan sedikit tumpangan bagi Kagura, sampai nanti Kagura bisa hidup sendiri. Tapi alasan terbesarnya bukan masalah ia berbelas kasih, Gintoki tidak terlalu peduli dengan hidup orang lain, tapi kehadiran Kagura menjadi rezeki tersendiri baginya dan pekerjaannya lebih mudah terselesaikan jika dikerjakan berdua.

.

.

.

"Ini sekolahmu Kagura. Lakukan yang terbaik agar kau cepat lulus dan segera bekerja. Ingat kau harus banyak berbalas budi padaku... Nah, sensei, dia anak yang kurang waras dan sedikit payah, ah jadi mohon bimbingannya.."

Gintoki mengantar Kagura sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali Kagura. Sekolah yang sangat baik baginya, jauh sekali dengan sekolah lamanya. Tapi sebelum ia benar benar terpana dengan fasilitas sekolahnya kini, tentu saja ia mendengar akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Gintoki. Kagura hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Gintoki yang seenaknya.

"Gin chan.. kau akan baik baik saja kan aku pergi _aru_?"

"Bodoh.. seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu." ujar Gin chan, mengelus rambut Kagura lembut, membuat sensasi yang berbeda dalam hati Kagura. Perasaan sedih. Tapi demi apapun ia menepis perasaan galau dalam hatinya. Sosok pengganti ayahnya yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu, Gin chan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa gin chan tidak menyukainya dan bahkan sebaliknya ia tak menyukai sosok bujang lapuk itu, tetap saja ada hal hal lain yang sama sama menarik diri masing masing seperti satu ikatan, ikatan keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 3-Z. Kelas yang dari kejauhan saja sudah terdengar gaduh sekali. Ini memangnya pasar atau sekolah? Bahkan setelah sang wali kelas berdiri diambang pintu mereka tetap saja tak bergeming.

"Ehem... ehem..." sang guru mengetuk meja 3x sampai mereka benar benar sadar kehadiran dua makhluk dihadapannya. Sang ketua kelas memimpin mengucapkann salam.

"Yooo.. _minna_ selamat pagi. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, namanya Kagura. Ah dia imut sekali bukan? Oh yang terpenting semoga Kagura bisa menjadi rekan yang baik dalam belajar. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan tanyakan saja padaku, Kagura. Aku, sang wali kelas.. Namaku Katsura, jangan panggil Zura. Merupakan 4 guru terbaik di sekolah, si ahli melarikan diri dan mendidik siswa, golongan darah AB , keberuntungan sedang dan..."

"Kagura _chan_! Disini.. disini kosong!" Ujar seorang gadis manis menyeru dirinya untuk duduk dibelakangnya. Tentu saja itu hanya sebagai pengalihan perkenalan sang wali kelas yang bertele tele. Tapi perhatiannya lebih menyorot ke belakang tempat duduknya. Seorang makhluk yang tidur tenang dengan penutup matanya. Hei, bagaimana ia tenang di permulaan pelajaran.

"Namaku Soyo, senang berkenalan denganmu Kagura _chan_.." ia mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabat. Senyum manis merekah ia berikan untuk teman pertamanya, tapi tetap saja wajahnya belum berpaling dari si makhluk yang tetap anteng mendengkur.

"Araaaa... Kagura chan? Jangan terpana seperti itu. Dia adalah Okita Sougo, murid terpintar di kelas kami. Walaupun dia tertidur, tapi telinganya masih berfungsi mendengarkan perkenalanmu tadi. Neee.. Okita san?"

"Apanya yang terpana? jika dia memang murid terpintar disini, mengapa ia tidak menggunakan otaknya untuk tidak tidur dikelas _aru_? Dia pikir ini ruangan pribadinya HAH? Semua orang bersusah payah sekolah dia hanya-" Kagura yang notebene adalah gadis cerewet bersuara nyaring langsung mencak mencak melihat situasi seperti ini. Tentu saja ini mengambil alih perhatian seisi kelas.

"Ah sudahlah Kagura chan.. jangan membuat masalah dengannya.. kau belum mengenal dia kan?" kata Soyo was was, ia berusaha meredakan amarah Kagura dengan menepuk nepuk tangannya dan mengajaknya ia duduk.

"Okita kun.. minna... ayo sekarang kita mulai belajar.." Katsura sensei segera memulai pelajaran dengan membuka lembaran buku. Kagura segera mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi tidak mau memulai hari sekolahnya dengan hal hal aneh..

Tapi hal aneh baru saja mulai. Kagura yang seharusnya duduk manis di kursi justru duduk dengan tidak terhormat di lantai, kakikanya mengangkang keatas karena serangan yang tiba tiba. Rasa sakit yang ia dera di sekitar punggung dan pantatnya. Bangkit dengan susah payah, justru seisi kelas menertawakannya, kontan saja membuat Kagura malu setengah mati tapi malunya itu tidak seberapa besar dibanding amarahnya yang diujung puncak.

" _Temeee_... apa masalahmu bocah?" Kagura langsung bangkit berbalik dan menendang meja dari kolongnya. Mengetahui dalang dibalik terjungkalnya dirinya, ia langsung menghakimi Okita Sougo sebagai satu satunya tersangka yang menggeser kursinya.

"Woaaaaaa-" mulut menganga semua takjub dengan aksi Kagura. Pikiran mereka serasa di reset ketika melihat kelakuannya, bahkan Katsura sensei memberikan aplause sendiri baginya.

Okita bangun dari tidurnya, membuka _eyemask_ favoritenya dengan wajah datar mengelap darah yang merembes manis di hidungnya. Seketika terdengar histeria kaum hawa di kaca jendela kelas.

"Kyaaaaaaa... Okita senpai...!"

Terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Kagura. Matanya menyipit melihat sekeliling seketika ramai, Hah? Sejak kapan ini menjadi tontonan orang orang? Bahkan mengundang beberapa manusia yang melewati kelas kami.

"Oi nona, bisakah kau sedikit sopan denganku? Kau sudah membuang waktu tidurku.."

Sougo mengamati penampilan Kagura yang berantakan. Siapa dia? Murid berlogat aneh, bercepol dua, bersuara cempreng, dan kekuatan seperti monster. Ah bagian mana yang sensei bilang imut? Jelmaan monster mana yang sensei bilang imut?

"Ya ampun.. bagaimana bisa sekolah ini menerima anak berandalan seperti ini? Nona, disini sekolah bukan pasar.. kau sepertinya tersesat. Preman pasar bukan disini tempatnya." tetap dengan ekspresi datar justru membuat para hawa kembali histeris.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Kau yang tersesat! Ini sekolah bukan tempat tidur! Bagaimana bisa sekolah ini mendidik siswa pemalas sepertimu _aru_! Kau pasti merengek masuk sekolah karena tidak ada yang menerimamu kan _aru_?" Teriak Kagura mengatur nafasnya yang berapi api menahan emosi

"Aaaaah... kau benar benar sedang membicarakanmu sendiri bukan? Bukannya kau yang datang ke sekolah ini bersama ayah keritingmu memohon untuk masuk kesini?" Jawaban yang tepat sasaran. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Kagura kelabakan. Sougo senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dan pula, walaupun kau menyebutku pemalas, tapi nilaiku selalu yang tertinggi lho. aku juga tampan dan terkenal.."

"Yaaaaaaa-!" Teriak penonton menyetujui narasi Sougo yang didominasi kaum hawa.

"Sombong sekali, apa hanya itu yang menjadi dirimu tinggi dan mendapatkan segalanya _aru_. Ahahahaa.. aku berani taruhan, kau bisa seperti ini karena sudah lama sekolah disini, aku bisa merebut itu semua.. hanya dalam hitungan hari _aru_..!"

"Lakukan saja nona jika kau bisa aku akan tersanjung karena ada yang mampu menyaingiku. Lagipula siapa dirimu? Hanya gadis bodoh bercepol dua berdandan ala china dengan logat anehmu, _aru aru_?" Sougo menyilangkan kedua tanganya didada. Dia pikir dia keren dengan gaya seperti itu hah? Itu semakin membuat Kagura jijik dan ingin meninju wajah iblisnya.

"Y-yaaa... aku jadi satu satunya yang terabaikan disini. Baiklah Kagura, Okita, perkenalan yang menyenangkan bukan, jadi berusalah sebaik mungkin tahun ini. Jangan bertengkar terus, kita kapan belajarnya? Yoo.. kalian akan menjadi muridku yang sama sama keras kelapa, apa mungkin kalian berjodoh ya?" Tegur Katsura sensei dengan berlagak berpikir.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jawaban mereka serempak membuat kedua pandangan mereka serasa diisi ribuan volt listrik yang berkilat kilat. Demi apapun Kagura akan memasukan wajah orang dihadapannya di kamus _death note_ nya. Bagaimana dengan Sougo? Dia tersenyum menyeringai. Antara senyum penuh licik dan kebusukan, walaupun wajahnya tetap saja datar.

" _Tidak mungkin janai Katsura sensei da!"_ terdengar teriakan memekik dari mulut sang guru.

"Aaah.. sepertinya aku mendapatkan mainan baru.." ucap Sougo pelan sebelum ia mengakhiri perdebatan sengit dengan duduk perlahan dikursinya. Memulai tahun ajaran dengan murid pindahan di kelas yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, terdengar sorakan bahagia seisi kelas. Mengakhiri pelajaran yang menguras otak, pelajaran fisika di jam jam terakhir berasa jam jam neraka. Belum lagi perut keroncongan menahan lapar karena Kagura melewatkan waktu istirahat begitu saja karena Soyo antusias mengajaknya berkeliling. Awalnya ia menolak, karena perutnya meminta jatah tapi tatapan dari kedua makhluk dikelasnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia harus pergi ke kantin sekarang! Mereka tidak tahu bahwa porsi makanan Kagura adalah super double, dan bagaimana jika ia benar benar kelaparan? Satu kantin mungkin belum bisa mengabaikan nafsu laparnya.

Jika diingat ingat kejadian siang tadi memang menguras emosi dan tenaganya..

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu saat istirahat tiba.._

"Tidak tahu berterima kasih. Seharusnya kau merasa terhormat bisa berteman dengan Hime _sama._ " ujar Sougo saat istirahat tiba melihat Kagura menolak ajakan Soyo. Tentu saja Kagura mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa masalahmu? Kau menguping ya?" decak Kagura kesal. Lagi lagi makhluk ini yang membuat moodnya hilang.

"Hime _sama_.. lebih baik kau berteman dengan yang lain saja, aku takut pikiranmu terkontaminasi dengan tingkah biadab monster ini.." ucapnya sekenanya. Ia masih tidak mau beranjak padahal dia hanya satu satunya laki laki yang belum keluar dari kelas. Ah memang ada sih, satu makhluk kacamata bertubuh manusia mirip seorang lelaki masih duduk dimejanya.

"EHMM.. Apa maksudmu makhluk kacamata bertubuh manusia _konoyaro_!" Ujarnya memecah perdebatan yang tak ada ujungnya, menghampiri pergulatan di tengah kelas.

Mereka menatap dengan, _ada apa sih denganmu?_

"Hehehe.. _gomen gomen,_ mungkin itu hanya suara dari dimensi lain. Ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shinpachi Shimura. Ketua kelas 3-Z" katanya sambil berbenah diri membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Kupikir kau karakter tambahan yang tak berguna di kelas ini." celetuk Kagura membuat perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi Shinpachi.

"Kasar sekali gadis ini..." gumamnya menahan emosi. Ah lupakan. Dia meningkatkan wibawa ketua kelas dengan berdehem lebih keras lagi.

"Tidak keren. Kau pikir dengan berdehem dan menaikan kacamatamu itu membuatmu terlihat keren dan wibawa. Tidak keren sama sekali." Kagura dengan cuek menatap malas kearah Shinpachi yang semakin kesal dengan perkataannya. _Ah darimana ia bisa membaca pikiranku, gumam Shinpachi_. Ia semakin kehilangan harga diri dan frustasi sendiri. Mengetahui akan ada cikal bakal penerus Sougo, master sadis part 2 ia hanya mengelus dada.

"Ah aku mohon kalian untuk tidak membuat keributan seperti tadi lagi.."

"Yoo Soyo chan.. kau mau mengajakku berkeliling kemana?" tanya Kagura beranjak dari kursinya. Soyo sumringah dan langsung menarik tangan Kagura keluar dari kelas antusias. Seorang gadis sekelasnya mengekori mereka, ah sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja seperti sedang memata matai.

"OI MENGAPA HANYA AKU YANG DIABAIKAN HAAAAAH?" Shinpachi berteriak dengan gaya _tsukomi_ nya menghentak hentak kaki saking kesalnya.

"Menyakiti Hime _sama_ sama saja dengan mati. Kau tahu, kami adalah kaum elite yang bersekolah ditempat elite dan bergaul dengan orang elite dan berbicara dengan nada elite.." ujarnya dingin.

"Araaa.. Nobume chan? Sepertinya moodmu sedang baik bisa berkata sepanjang itu.." tanya Soyo penuh keheranan, sahabat baiknya itu tak biasanya mengucap panjang lebar karena karakternya yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

"Aku hanya membaca email dari Isaburo. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu." jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Kagura semakin tidak mengerti, mengapa banyak orang memperhatikan dan memperlakukan Soyo seperti puteri keraton saja? Lalu apa dengan nama panggilannya tadi, Hime _sama_? jangan jangan dia benar benar puteri raja yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang siswa sekolah. Memang dilihat lihat, penampilan Soyo chan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tampilannya selalu fresh, bajunya rapih dan wangi, kulitnya sehat putih bersih begitu juga helaian rambutnya yang selalu tertata.

"Kalian.. bisakan hentikan ini. Aku sudah beberapa kali bilangkan, tolong jika di sekolah perlakukan aku seperti siswa yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau diperlakukan beda itu saja membuatku risih, Okita san _,_ Nobume chan. Dan jangan panggil aku Hime _sama_ lagi." Soyo cemberut kesal dengan perlakuan ekstrim kedua temannya. Kagura hanya melongo seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Soyo bukan orang sembarangan..

"Ya aku hanya memperingatkan orang tak berguna ini menganggu ketenangan dan kenyamanan anda. Tak kan kubiarkan pikiran dan ucapanmu kotor seperti monster china disebelahmu." kata Sougo sambil berlalu pergi dengan wajah tak berdosa, Kagura sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan amarah sejak tadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau meladeni sang _master sadist_ yang selama pelajaran menganggunya. Apalagi saat pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran yang sangat dibencinya dia memilih mengabaikan rumus rumus yang membuat otaknya tercekik dengan melamun tapi kesempatan ini dipakai Sougo untuk mengerjainya.

 _"Siapa yang bisa menjawab?" Tanya Tsukuyo sensei pada murid muridnya sesaat setelah memberikan satu soal cerita. Sougo langsung mengangkat tangan menunjuk Kagura yang anteng melamun._

 _"Sensei.. dia sudah berpikir keras sejak tadi untuk menyelesaikan soal itu. Bagaimana jika kita menghargai usaha kerasnya itu?" Sougo dengan sangat cuek menendang nendang kursi Kagura dengan ujung kakinya._

 _Lantas saja Kagura berdiri dan hendak memaki Sougo tapi tertahan oleh Tsukuyo sensei,_

 _"Araaa Kagura chan? Kau ingin menyelesaikan soal ini? Ah kau benar benar murid pindahan yang baik. Silahkan maju kedepan.." sensei memberikan spidolnya dan membiarkan Kagura maju dengan gugup. Oi ada apa ini? Dia hanya melotot pada Sougo yang memasang foker facenya dengan tenang. Giginya menahan amarah sampai sampai terdengar gesekan kedua gerahamnya._

 _Tatapan sensei membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ah dia tahu dari Soyo chan bahwa sensei ini adalah sensei yang paling galak. Dia tak masalah anak didiknya tak berhasil menjawab soal tapi akan sangat bermasalah jika tak memperhatikan. Bisa bisa sebuah jangka ia lemparkan padanya._

"Aku benar benar sudah tidak tahan lagi _aruuuu_...!" Kagura mengejar Sougo yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya, ia benar benar sudah kesal dengan tingkah laku Sougo membuat dirinya dihukum berdiri didepan kelas karena tak bisa menjawab soal diberikan sensei. Dasar licik! Benar benar licik!

"Kau pikir aku sampah yang bisa mengotori pikiran orang lain HAH? RASAKAN INI...!" Kagura menendang bokong Sougo keras sekali sampai siempunya tersungkur mencium sebuah tong sampah dihadapannya. Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Kagura membawa sapu dan membersihkan Sougo seperti sampah yang berserakan dan memasukannya ke dalam bak sampah.

"BRENGSEK! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU CHINA SIALAN!" Sougo berteriak hendak mengejar Kagura yang langsung terbirit birit pergi darisana, tapi apadaya kerumunan para gadis membuatnya tak bisa beranjak jauh.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Markas Shinsengumi pukul 21.00**_

Setelah rapat penting berakhir, beberapa pria dewasa berseragam polisi itu membubarkan diri dengan diiringi keheningan yang membisu. Semilir angin yang dihasilkan oleh AC pun tidak dapat menetralisir keadaan yang memanas. Bulir bulir keringat terus saja menetes di wajah Komandan Shinsengumi, **Kondo Isao.**

"Kondo san.. tak perlu kau berlebihan seperti itu. Bukankah ini tugas kita untuk menjaga serta menyelamatkan semua warga Edo? Meskipun taruhan nyawa sekalipun, bahkan jauh sebelum ini terjadi kita sudah mengetahui resiko seperti ini kan? Jadi untuk apa kita takut. Kita hidup dan mati di medan perang, bukan begitu Kondo san?" tanya sang wakil komandan, **Hijikata Toushiro.** Menghisap beberapa rokok membuat sedikit beban beban sebagai polisinya terangkat. Dia hanya memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ah dia benar benar butuh istirahat yang cukup. Tingkat kejahatan akhir akhir ini meningkat..

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, terjadi insiden bom bunuh diri yang meledakkan sebuah bandara. Tentu saja banyak warga sipil yang menjadi korban bahkan beberapa tewas ditempat. Hal itu dipicu oleh teroris yang ketahuan akan meletakkan bom oleh seseorang sehingga ia mengancam akan meledakan bersamanya. Entah apa yang direncanakan orang itu, yang pasti kerusuhan itu akan terjadi lagi. Seorang mata mata polisi berhasil mendapat informasi bahwa beberapa teroris akan melakukan peledakan di beberapa tempat.

"Ah kau benar Toshi, aku tidak pernah mempersalahkan bagaimana aku bertahan hidup atau bagaimana jika nanti aku mati.. tapi yang aku khawatirkan mengapa sampai saat ini...-" ucapan Kondo san tertahan seperti menahan tangis ia menutup wajahnya lemah. Memandang kertas yang diduga strategi pengepungan teroris hasil rapat tadi.

 _Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Kondo san, pasti kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kami, prajurit dibelakangmu. Kami bersamamu Kondo san, jangan pernah takut bertarung sendirian.. kami disini, Shinsengumi._ Gumam Hijikata sambil menepuk pundak komandannya memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Mengapa saat ini... hiks, Otae chan tidak mau menikah denganku? Dia selalu menolak semua lamaranku? Padahal aku sudah diambang kematian.. Toshi.. bagaimana ini? Bagaimana nasib cintaku? Otae chaaaaaaan..." Kondo meraung memanggil nama pujaann hatinya yang tak juga luluh hatinya. Memukul mukul meja seperti balita yang kurang uang jajan. Jika dia terus seperti itu, harga diri seorang komanandan merosot tajam.

Hijikata memandang horor. Dia benar benar sudah menyalahi pikirannya, ia langsung merebut kertas yang dipandangi Kondo san.

Sebuah kertas penolakan dari gadis kabaret pujaannya, "MATI SAJA!" Singkat. Padat. Menyakitkan. Terkadang ia juga berharap sang komandan mati saja, ah maksudnya mati hatinya dalam artian menyerah pada gadis yang dicintainya agar fokus dalam pekerjaan.

Tiba tiba suara ringtone handphone milik Hijikata berdering keras di saku bajunya. Dia mengerutkan kening muncul empat siku siku di dahinya,

"MATI KAU HIJIKATA SIALAN, MATI KAU HIJIKATA SAN, MATI KAU HIJIKATA SIALAN.." rekaman suara datar yang sangat ia kenal mendadak menjadi ringtone handphonenya. Sejak kapan adik iparnya yang selalu menyumpahi mati mengotak atik barang pribadinya? Dia benar benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Berhadapan setiap hari dengan adik iparnya saja membuat pusing setengah mati, apalagi teror teror menyebutkan untuk ia segera mati selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Menghadapi komandannya yang cukup gila, belum dia sering kerepotan dengan tugas tugas Shinsengumi lainnya..

Dia seperti benar benar ingin mati saja.

"Halo!" Bentaknya mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat layar siapa yang menelpon. Kekesalannya terlalu menumpuk hingga sang penelpon jadi sasaran empuk pelampiasannya.

"A-aa-h Toushiro s-a-n..? apa aku menganggu-mu?" Tanya orang diseberang telepon dengan nada lembut namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan karena dibentak olehnya. Menyadari siapa yang menelpon, mendadak wajah iblisnya menjadi gugup menahan rasa bersalah.

"Aaa..hh.. Mitsuba.. maaf aku tak bermaksud membentakmu.." ujar Hijikata menahan keki seketika ia menurunkan nada ucapannya hingga oktaf terendah., tentu saja ia hanya melakukan ini pada satu orang, isteri tercinta Mitsuba Okita.

"Apa ada masalah disana? Apa aku menganggu pekerjaanmu?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian, ah jangankan marah, menyinggung masalah tadi saja sama sekali tidak. Hijikata merasa orang satu satunya yang beruntung memiliki isteri sebaik Mitsuba.

"Maaf aku menganggumu.. aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik baik sajakan? Toushiro san tidak mengabariku hari ini. Aku jadi semakin khawatir.. Kau sudah makankan? Tidur yang cukup malam ini, oke?" Ah suara lembut Mitsuba membuat angan angannya melayang seakan semua kekesalan terbuang percuma. Tak habis pikir, isterinya adalah seorang bidadari berhati mulia yang selalu mendoakan suami hal hal yang baik agar terus semangat bertahan hidup, sedangkan adiknya Okita Sougo seperti iblis berhati kotor yang selalu mencelakainya. Perbandingan yang kejam bukan?

"Terimakasih perhatianmu, Mitsuba. Maaf bukan bermaksud mengabaikanmu, tapi hari ini aku benar benar sibuk, aku belum sempat mengabarimu. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa pulang lagi.. Mitsuba. Kau baik baik sajakan disana? Jika terjadi sesuatu yang menganggumu, langsung saja hubungi aku.." semburat pink mewarnai kedua pipi sang wakil komandan membuat Kondo san semakin menjerit iri. seperti melihat pelangi ditengah mendungnya langit.

"Syukurlah.. kau baik baik saja. Ah disini ada Sou chan yang akan menjagaku. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku... Ah kalau begitu, selamat malam, _Oyasumi._ "

 _"Sering sering tidak pulanglah Hijikata san, rumah ini berasa surga dunia tanpa kehadiranmu perusak suasana!"_ Ujar pemilik suara datar itu berteriak di seberang handphonenya.

 _Anak ini... harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Dia lah yang perusak suasana! Kau seperti api neraka yang menyambar-nyambar keluarga kecil kami! Aku yakin saat ini pasti Mitsuba sedang mencubit adik kesayangannya itu._

Hijikata menutup handphonenya dan diam diam menatap layar wallpapernya. Wajah isteri tercintanya tersenyum ringan menampakan kecantikan yang luar biasa, ya memang seharusnya gambar itu yang muncul tapi entah sejak kapan wallpaper berganti menjadi " **KEEP CALM AND DIE HIJIKATA"** sudah seperti ini, Hijikata tidak akan bisa tidur karena benar benar merasa gila.

"SOUGOOOO!"

.

.

.

 _'Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di beberapa tempat dalam waktu bersamaan. Kepanikan menyelimuti seluruh warga Edo. Gintoki dan Kagura membantu dalam keadaan yang berbeda, tapi justru membawanya kedalam sebuah kemalangan yg berkepanjangan. Sial atau beruntung? (_ _ **Sial atau beruntung? -CH2-)**_

 **To be continue..**

 _Yattaaaaaaa...! Senangnya bisa ikut bergabung ke fandom gintama terutama Okikagu. fanfic ini pasti masih jauuuuuuuuuuuuh dari kara sempurna, cerita awal memang kilse karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dengan bahasa baku dan EYD yang salah kaprah mohon dimaklumi saja, eh jangan di maklum maksud saya jika para senpai mau memberikan masukan dan saran saya akan merasa tersanjung._

 _ **PS:**_ _Dan bener bener ngulik gugel belajar cara update ff di situs ini. Banyak yang bikin aku gagal paham o_

 _sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya, bye bye~!_

 _Azumi chan*^O^*_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _ **SIAL ATAU BERUNTUNG?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PERTAMA**_ (Sadistik)

 _Teriknya matahari membuat Kagura sejenak berteduh demi menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya. Padahal payung ungu tak bercorak itu setia menemaninya. Dia mengutuk Gin chan yang menyuruhnya mencarikan kucing milik saudagar kaya. Pekerjaan Yorozuya memang aneh aneh, tapi Ginchan tidak pilih pilih, ah tentu saja ini bukan tentang dedikasinya dalam pekerjaan tapi tentang nominal yang dia dapatkan. Berhubung Kagura saat ini sudah pulang sekolah dan tidak ada kegiatan, ia membantu ayah angkatnya dengan syarat harus membelikannya beberapa dus sukonbu untuk persediaan kedepan._

 _Berdiri bersandar ke tembok toko disebuah gang. Samar samar ia mendengar derap langkah kaki disusul teriakan kecil yang tertahan di belakang toko yang kebetulan sepi. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, diam diam Kagura melangkahkan kaki, sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya melihat situasi yang terjadi. Segerombolan orang dewasa berpakaian sok preman berbadan kekar merayu kasar seorang gadis seusianya. Dengan hati hati ia mengintip, gadis itu tetap saja menunduk dan tangannya menyembunyikan dan mempertahankan sesuatu. Gerombolan itu semakin mendekat saja, dan merebutnya paksa. Hendak saja Kagura mengambil ancang ancang membantunya.. langkahnya terhenti, terdengar suara dari seberang sana._

 _"Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku, preman sialan." Ucapnya dengan nada tanpa intonasi yang sangat dikenal Kagura. Kagura memekik, beraninya ia mengambil detik detik menegangkan baginya untuk menyelamatkan sang gadis._

 _"BERANINYA KAU BOCAH! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KAMI!" terdengar suara menggelegar yang disinyalir suara dari ketua genk tersebut._

 _"Kalian tikus tikus kecil yang sedang menggerubungi seonggok daging busuk kan?" Tanyanya santai, dengan tatapan yang meremehkan semakin membuat para preman geram. Ia sudah mengaktifkan sadis mode on nya._

 _woaaaaa berani sekali ia mengatai preman itu tikus tikus? Dan siapa daging busuk? Oi kau mengatai gadis itu daging busuk? Kejam sekali! Dasar do S konoyaro! aku berharap dia mati saja ditangan preman itu! Bukannya membantu, kau hanya mengatai mereka! Batin Kagura._

 _"BRENGSEK! KAU TAK PERNAH DIAJARI-"_

 _Sreeeeeeeeet. Sougo menguarkan sebuah tongkat yang mungkin sedari tadi ia persiapkan dibalik bajunya. Para preman itu terjungkal dengan sekali tebasan. Mereka tersungkur dengan sedikit payah berusaha berdiri, kalah dengan sedikit tebasan dari bocah kecil itu memalukan!_

 _Mereka saling berusaha menjatuhkan Sougo dengan segala kemampuan yang mereka punya, dengan santai Sougo meladeni satu persatu dengan muka malas, tidak seru. Seperti menemukan game dalam mode easy mudah dilewati tanpa rintangan._

 _"Oke saatnya berhitung.. mayat hijikata 1, mayat hijikata 2, mayat hijikata 3.." ia menebas dan melempar para preman itu dengan mudah menumpuknya diujung gang seperti melempar barang bekas ke tong sampah. Gadis yang merasa terselamatkan duduk bersandar itu diam dengan rahang menganga dan tatapan sulit diartikan._

 _Sama seperti Kagura, dia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang pantas ia gambarkan sekarang. Gila dan sadis berseliwer didalam pikirannya. Laki laki itu benar benar seorang sadis tulen!_

 _"Yo.. nona, mari kuantarkan kau dengan selamat.." tegasnya, seraya melampar tongkat kayu sembarang._

 _"T-terima k-asih.." ucapnya terbata, Sougo sudah kembali ke mode off dengan wajah shota nya membuat si gadis terpana._

 _"Mmm.. sebaiknya kalau kau ingin selamat..." sejenak Sougo melakukan drama berpikir seperti sungguhan, tapi mungkin demi apapun dia sudah merencanakan ini sedari tadi._

 _Sougo mengeluarkan rantai anjing di saku celananya, "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi peliharaanku saja? Dengan seperti ini, kau akan terbebas dari penjahat manapun!"_

 _"Ha'i dengan senang hati tuan muda!" gadis itu menyetujui permintaan Sougo dengan mudahnya._

 _Baru saja rasanya Kagura ingin memuji sedikit kekerenan Sougo hari ini, tapi niatnya sudah terhempas bersama angin dimusim panas. SEBENARNYA KAU LAH YANG PENJAHAT OKITA SOUGO! KAU BENAR BENAR SEORANG MASTER SADIS! AAAAAAARGGH... AKU BENAR BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG DIPIKIRANNYA. BAHKAN DISAAT SEPERTI ITU BANYAK GADIS YANG BERSEDIA MENJADI MASOKIS! Kagura menjerit dalam hatinya, mengelus dada berharap bukan dia satu satunya yang tuhan ciptakan dibumi, seraya ia berharap bahwa bukan hanya dia satu satunya wanita yang tidak ingin menjadi seorang masokis._

 _ **KEDUA**_ _(Kelemahan)_

 _Kejadian yang sebenarnya yang ingin ia hapus dalam ingatan Kagura, yaitu lawannya mengetahui kelemahannya. Dia selalu berusaha kuat dan mampu melawan rivalnya, tanpa terkecuali. Mereka sama sama keras kepala, barangkali mengalah adalah sesuatu yang tabu. Tapi suatu waktu, kelemahan Kagura tercium juga.._

 _Pertengkaran Sougo dan Kagura bukan hanya sebatas adu mengejek dan menjahili, tapi sudah merembet ke adu fisik. Jika ditanya siapa yang memulai, mereka akan saling menuduh dan berujung pada pertengkaran yang membuat para guru geleng geleng kepala. Kagura yang mudah marah dan sering menggunakan otot, Sougo dengan ucapannya yang sarkastik dan provokator. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika pertengkaran mereka tidak merusak sarana sekolah. Katsura sensei lebih sering kena imbasnya karena dianggap lalai dalam mendidik muridnya, tapi memang bukan sepenuhnya salah si murid, toh guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya justru menonton pertengkaran mereka dengan seru kadang kadang heboh sendiri,_

 _Saat ketiganya di sidang di ruangan BK, Katsura sensei hanya menjawab, "TV ku rusak dan aku belum membeli DVD action keluaran terbaru. Jadi ketika melihat mereka berdua, aku merasa menonton live secara gratis."_

 _Alasan macam apa ini. Itu bukan ucapan yang sama sekali tidak mereka harapkan dari seorang guru, ia malah terkekeh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada._

 _"Aree.. apakah sensei kehabisan uang karena sering berkunjung ke kedai ramen itu?" ujar Sougo ada lirikan nakal tapi wajahnya datar seperti biasa menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan diatas meja_

 _"Ahaaaa...! Bukankah pemilik kedai ramen itu milik seorang janda ya..? Sensei, apa kau penyuka wanita yang ditinggal suami hah?" Kagura menambahkan pernyataan Sougo dengan polos, membuat Katsura berkeringat menahan malu._

 _"S sssiapa yang kkkau sssebut ppenyuka janndaa haaah?" Ucapnya gugup menatap dua muridnya yang tersenyum menggodanya, baru kali ini ia menatap dua muridnya akur hanya karena mengerjainya._

 _"KAUU sensei.." teriak mereka bersamaan._

 _"KAU SENSEI JANAI KATSURA SENSEI DA!" Lagi lagi kata itu yang justru keluar. Dengan wajah merah merona yang tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi, keduanya cekikikan menahan geli seperti melupakan permusuhan yang dibangun kokoh menjadi rapuh seketika. Katsura sensei tidak tahu harus gembira atau marah.._

 _Kenyataannya mereka bertiga diberikan hukuman. Katsura diberikan surat peringatan dan pemotongan gaji yang semakin matanya membelak tak terduga, kedua muridnya hanya menandatangani surat perjanjian tertulis tidak akan bertengkar di area sekolah jika melanggar tidak akan diikutsertakan dalam ujian praktek maupun ujian sekolah._

 _Kagura meneguk air liurnya yang mengering. Syukurlah, bukan hal yang terlalu memberatkan seperti di skors atau yang lainnya. Ia menatap lawannya dengan penuh kebencian seakan berkata, akhirnya dia akan berhenti mengangguku!_

 _"Ah kalian berdua, untuk hukuman tambahan tolong bersihkan taman sekolah ya, harus selesai sore ini!"_

 _Sougo dan Kagura baru saja membuka mulut, "Ap-"_

 _"Oh jadi kalian mau hukumannya ditambah ya, hmmm... bagaimana kalau mengerjakan LKS Matematika, atau pelajaran Ipa yang lainnya.."_

 _"Ya aku mau mencabuti rumputnya!" Kagura tiba tiba bersuara dan membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi dari ruangan sedikit udara itu, benar benar ruangan horor membuatnya kepanasan dan sesak karena harus berebut oksigen diruangan yang sempit._

 _aaah mencabuti rumput di siang hari begini? Kagura menghela nafas berat, bertempur dengan panasnya matahari adalah hal yang tabu baginya. Jika menggunakan payung, keadaannya akan memperlambat pekerjaan._

 _"Jadi kau mau menyerah China?" pemilik rambut bersurai pasir itu muncul dibelakangnya dan entah sejak kapan menenteng sebuah sapu dan gunting rumput._

 _"Mengapa kau mengikutiku aru? Jangan jangan kau mau membersihkan taman juga? Kukira kau akan lebih memilih mengerjakan soal soal dengan otakmu yang sederhana daripada membersihkan ini aru"_

 _"Jangan membuat keributan China, sebaiknya kita selesaikan tugas kita daripada aku melewatkan film favoritku sore ini."_

 _"Jaa, kalau begitu kau membersihkan disana, disana, disana," Kagura menunjuk bagian atau memang hampir seluruhnya bagian taman yang akan dibersihkan Sougo. Sementara ia akan memilih tempat yang teduh untuk mengurangi kontaknya dengan sinar matahari._

 _"Itu namanya curang China. Kau memilih tempat berteduh kan! Aku yang akan menentukan bagian mana yang harus kau bersihkan!"_

 _Kemudian seperempat jam mereka habiskan untuk berbagi tempat dengan perdebatan kecil buang buang tenaga. Dengan terpaksa Kagura menuruti usulan Sougo yang terakhir karena menurutnya itu paling adil sedikit tidaknya. Tapi tetap saja Kagura tidak mau kalah, sengaja ia memperlambat pekerjaannya di tempat yang teduh. Karena taktiknya mudah terbaca, akhirnya Sougo menyeret Kagura ke tengah taman berhadapan langsung dengan matahari._

 _"Lepaskan payungmu china, itu sama saja membuatmu kerepotan. Ada apa sih dengan payungmu? Apa itu terbuat dari emas? Apa bisa membuatmu mati? Apa kau takut kulitmu jadi hitam hah? Ckh, dasar wanita!"_

 _"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian aru? Jangan menganggap remeh payungku. Ini bisa membuatku atau membuatmu mati tau aru!"_

 _"No bukti = hoax. Kau hanya mengada-ada saja kan?"_

 _"Kau akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padaku!" nadanya sedikit mengancam_

 _Dengan hati yang tidak ikhlas, terpaksa Kagura melepas payung dan meletakkannya sembarang. Kegiatan bergerumul dengan tanah, rumput liar dan lain sebagainya ingin segera ia selesaikan. Membelakangi Sougo yang terhalang oleh pot pot bunga yang berjajar rapi di raknya._

 _-Setengah jam kemudian-_

 _"Nah.. china, aku sudah selesai." ucapnya dengan nada malas ia menggeliatkan badannya, sebenarnya tidak selesai sama sekali, ia hanya menambah nambah pekerjaan Kagura. Namanya juga pemalas, jadi untuk apa sebenarnya Sougo kesini?_

 _Tapi yang diajak ngobrol justru tak ada jawaban. Hening, karena hari semakin sore beberapa murid juga sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Beberapakali ia memanggil nama musuhnya itu, tapi tak menyahut. Dengan iseng ia melempari batu batu kecil kearahnya, tapi masih saja tidak ada respon. Merasa keheranan Sougo bangkit mengecek keadaan Kagura.._

 _"Oi china.. jangan jangan kau kabur.." sahutnya, tapi matanya mendadak waspada melihat sang monster sadis yang dicarinya tergeletak ditanah._

 _Dia pingsan, tidur, beneran mati atau hanya acting?_

 _Mencoba membangunkannya dengan sepatu kotor miliknya dengan cara mengepak ngepak bahu Kagura. Cara tersadis yang dilakukan seorang lelaki terhadap wanita, Sougo mengambil sapu dan menggebuk gebukannya pada Kagura, tetap saja tak bergerak. Beberapa saat lamanya, ia panik takut terjadi yang tidak tidak, teringat dengan ucapan si china bahwa dengan sebuah payung bisa membuat orang mati._

 _Sougo membopong tubuhnya membawa ke ruangan UKS yang kebetulan masih ada murid yang piket. Jika ada yang melihat adegan seperti ini, ini bukanlah adegan adegan romantis seperti di drama korea atau drama percintaan lainnya, yang disebut membopong adalah dimana tubuh Kagura ia pindahkan kedalam gerobak kayu yang sudah tua berisi sampah sampah rumput kering dan mengaraknya menuju UKS. Ah kisah romantis bukan?_

 _"Oi, aku sudah tidak apa apa bodoh! Mengapa kau panik begitu sih? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu aru!" meskipun dengan kata kata membentak kenyataanya ucapannya masih lemah dengan wajah yang pucat, setidaknya itu yang bisa Kagura ucapkan ketika sadar dan melihat Sougo berada disisi ranjangnya menatapnya sedikit aneh._

 _Sougo malah semakin mendekat dan satu tangannya menyibak poni Kagura yang berantakan bercampur keringat meletakkanya di kening, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi meletakkannya di keningnya sendiri. Suhu tubuh Kagura mendadak meningkat dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, ia merasakan hela nafas dari musuhnya membuat ia kehilangan gaya, dadanya berpacu lebih cepat seperti genderang yang mau perang.._

 _"Kau masih demam chin-"_

 _BUUUUKKK! Kagura malah memukul jidat Sougo dengan keras telapak tanggannya sampai membekas. Sougo mengelus keningnya yang sakit akibat serangan mendadak itu, dengan marah ia menghardik Kagura, "Apa yang kau lakukan temeeeee!"_

 _"Aaaku bilang aaku sudaah tidak apa apa aru!" oi kenapa juga aku harus gugup,lagipula mengapa si sadis keluar dari karakternya? apa dia kerasukan setan taman sekolah ya?_

 _"Kalau begitu berarti kau memang sudah baikan bisa memukulku sekeras ini."_

 _"Pulanglah kau sadis, bukankah ini sudah jamnya kau menonton serial favoritmu itu kan aru?" Kagura bangkit dari tidurnya dengan agak pening, dia memang belum baik baik saja tapi dasarnya keras kepala ia tak mau kelihatan lemah._

 _"Hmmm... tapi disini aku menemukan yang lebih seru daripada menonton serial itu.."_

 _"Apa aru?!"_

 _"Mengetahui kelemahan lawanku. Kau benar benar payah berhadapan dengan sinar matahari! Heheheeee..." ia tertawa mengejek menyeringai sadis, sumpah disaat itu Kagura ingin membenturkan kepala si sadis ke tembok karena kesal atau menutup mukanya menahan gengsi mengakuinya._

 _"Jaa ne china! Si penakut sinar matahari hahahahaha.." tawanya garing dengan menaikan jempol tangannya perlahan terbalik (n) melangkahkan kakinya keluar UKS. Samar samar bayangan menyebalkan itu mulai pergi, Kagura hanya mendesah menahan kesal yang masih terpendam. Lain kali, akan ku cari kelemahanmu juga master sadis!_

 _ **KETIGA**_ _(Mesum!)_

 _Pertarungan Sougo dan Kagura sangat menarik ditonton apalagi ini di area ekskul Dojo yang dibentuk oleh sougo sendiri di sekolah. Sebenarnya Kagura hanya ingin melihat lihat saja, tapi keinginan bertarungnya semakin menjadi melihat Sougo melatih beberapa juniornya itu beladiri. Bahkan disana ada beberapa orang yang sudah ia kenal, seperti Shinpachi dan Nobume._

 _"Aku Kagura, mengajakmu berduel hari ini aru" ujarnya tiba tiba menarik perhatian orang orang disana._

 _"Memangnya kau bisa apa china?" ledek ketua klub dojo tersebut. Meskipun beberapa kali adu fisik ketika bertengkar dengan Kagura, sougo selalu menyimpulkan bahwa kekuatan yang kagura miliki hanya sebatas kekuatan otot saja bukan karena skill dan faktor lain yang menunjang._

 _"Apa saja bisa! Bahkan mempermalukan sang ketuanya saja aku bisa! Jadi persiapkan dirimu.." tambahnya dengan senyum meremehkan secepat kilat ia menjulurkan payung miliknya sebagai alat bela diri menghadang Sougo dengan cepat pula sougo menangkis serangannya._

 _Pergulatan semakin seru ketika teman teman yang lainnya berkumpul menjadikan tontonan dan bertaruh siapa yang akan menang. Sejauh ini sougo hanya berusaha menahan serangan belum ada pembelaan darinya, sedangkan kagura sebaliknya, ia terus menerjang dan menyerang sougo tanpa memberikan sedikit celah untuknya._

 _Pikiran sougo sangat jauh melesat, hal pertama saat si china menentangnya duel adalah kemenangan baginya. Tapi dia sudah meremehkan orang dihadapannya, Kagura yang dihadapannya bukanlah Kagura biasa. Ia bisa melihat nafsu bertarung yang begitu kuat sampai sampai sougo sulit mengenali lawannya sendiri._

 _"Hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu, sadis?" menatap lawannya dengan penuh kemenangan, Kagura mengelap sedikit peluhnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak menganggap remeh lawannya, karena serangan menahan sougo sedikit tidaknya membuat ia kewalahan._

 _"Belum berakhir china.."_

 _Sougo segera mengunci tangan Kagura dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan pada dadanya sehingga Kagura melayangkan salto indahnya untuk mengelabui Sougo dan menghantam dagu dengan ujung kaki Kagura membuatnya terpelanting._

 _"Wooooooo..." teriakan menggema. Bukan karena teriakan kagum dengan serangan akhir Kagura, tapi saat salto terjadi dia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang mengekspos bagian pahanya yang mulus dan sedikit ehm celana dalamnya ehm. Ia benar! Ia mengajak duel sougo dengan berpakaian seragam sekolahnya belum menggantinya dengan baju khas dojo._

 _Kini tubuh sougo berbaring di lantai dengan posisi Kagura menaikan satu kakinya menginjak bagian dada. Ada sedikit noda darah yang merembes di hidung sougo, yang jelas wajahnya agak bersemu merah._

 _"Jadi aku benar bisa membuktikan ucapanku kan? Aku bisa mempermalukan ketua dojo ini dengan pertarungan tadi. Kau kalah sadis!" Teriak Kagura merasa kegirangan lawannya kalah, tapi kegirangannya cepat berlalu saat Sougo mulai membuka mulutnya_

 _"Oh begitu.. jadi memperlihatkan dalamanmu kepada laki laki lain itu bukan mempermalukan ya? Ah kau benar benar so imut china. Warna pink dengan gambar kelinci...Awww!"_

 _"Brengsek! Kau benar benar brengsek sadis!" tersadar melakukan hal yang memalukan sejak tadi, ia melampiaskannya dengan menginjak dada Sougo lebih dalam lagi. Wajahnya merah padam tangannya tak lepas menutup rok sekolahnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk pergi darisana. Orang orang berotak mesum malah menggodanya nakal._

 _"Dasar bodoh. Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau menyerangku sebelum aba aba dimulai.." gumam sougo sambil bangkit dari ketidakberdayaannya. Tapi si china itu boleh juga, apa dia pernah berlatih beladiri?_

 _"Kau juga bodoh. Bagaimana calon polisi bisa kalah bertarung dengan seorang gadis? Kau masih payah" Nobume malah menimpali dengan dingin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya._

 _"Berisik..!"_

 _"Jangan menganggap remeh lawanmu seperti apapun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak sengaja mempermalukannya tadi. Ya anggap saja itu karma untukmu karena menganggap semuanya rendah..-"_

 _"Kau banyak bicara Imai, kenapa kau tidak coba saja bertarung dengan si china monster itu? Lagipula turunkanlah derajat tinggi 'elite' mu dengan melawan orang orang bawahan seperti kami." jawabnya tak kalah pedas dari sindiran Nobume._

 _Baik Nobume maupun Sougo tidak tahu, berkat kejadian memalukan tadi, Kagura menangis terisak merasa dilecehkan. Merasa kepolosannya telah direnggut oleh orang berotak mesum berkelakuan sadis. Ia benar benar sakit hati... ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebulan berlalu sejak kepindahan Kagura ke SMA Kabukicho. Sebulan pula kelas 3-Z mengalami banyak hal, dan semakin terkenal di kalangan junior. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tingkah Kagura-Sougo yang selalu mendominasi dimanapun mereka berada. Kagura meyakinkan ucapannya menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang, murid mana yang tidak tahu Kagura? Semua murid pada awalnya akan tertipu dengan tampang loli dan suara yang menurut orang orang itu imut. Banyak julukan yang diberikan untuknya dari orang orang, ada yang menjulukinya sebagai _"Si Loli yang Sadist"_ atau _"Si China Monster"_ atau " _Si Rakus dan Kasar"_ dan paling ekstrim membuat Kagura bergidik jijik, _"OkiKagu Lovers"_ isinyna hanya penggemar Okita-Kagura yang senang menonton mereka bertengkar.

Fuuuuh. Dia memang tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang mengenainya, tapi julukan sampai ada _fanbase_ segala itu sudah keterlaluan. Ya ini memang salahnya sendiri, mencari masalah dengan orang paling terkenal di sekolah, si sadis Okita Sougo yang _katanya_ murid terbaik seangkatannya, yang _katanya_ banyak sekali fangirls yang tergila-gila padanya, yang _katanya_ ahli dojo terbaik di sekolahnya. Semua tentu saja hanya _katanya_ sebab menurut Kagura, dimatanya hanya sesosok makhluk _yang biasa aja_ dan selalu mencari perhatian.

Atensinya menangkap bayang bayang makhluk paling menyebalkan sedang mendrible bola basket di tengah lapangan. Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, dan sialnya kegiatan olahraga kali ini dilakukan diluar ruangan. Kagura semakin cemberut dan kesal dipinggir lapangan mengamati teman temannya yang asyik berolahraga bermandikan cahaya matahari. Sungguh Kagura iri, jika saja kulit dan tubuhnya tidak sensitif dengan matahari mungkin dia akan menjadi orang paling aktif dilapangan, misalnya menjadikan Sougo sebagai ring basket dan dia akan melempar sesering mungkin. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Jika dipikir pikir, kejadian beberapa hari ini tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

"Kagura _chan_..."

Dia masih saja termenung ketika Soyo memanggilnya.

"Kagura _chan_..."

"KAGURA _CHAAAAAAN_!" Soyo berteriak keras merasa terabaikan. Kagura menoleh sambil menutup telinganya yang berdengung. Uh kalau saja bukan sahabatnya yang teriak sudah habis orangnya.

"Kagura _chan_.. jangan jangan... kau menyukai Okita _san_?" tanya Soyo dengan ekspresi kagetnya menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Demi sekardus sokunbu, dia rela menutup mulut Soyo yang sudah berbicara yang tidak tidak.

"HAAAAAAAH?" Kagura spontan berteriak dan menaikan satu alisnya. Menyukai orang itu? Hah? Apa makhluk yang berjenis kelamin pria hanya dia satu satunya yang tersisa di bumi ini? Untuk memikirkan menyukainya sedikit saja tidak ada selintas pikiran seperti itu. Setiap hari kami bertarung, berdebat, bertengkar lalu mengapa Soyo bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?

"Habisnya.. daritadi aku lihat Kagura _chan_ hanya melihat Okita san sampai sampai tak mendengarkanku kan? Akhir akhir ini juga aku tidak sering melihat kalian bertengkar. Apa ini pertanda baik?" Soyo dengan polosnya menerka pikirannya sendiri.

"Soyo _chan_ , kau kan sudah tahu ceritanya. Aku masih sangat sangat marah padanya. Dia bukan saja sadis, kasar, tapi juga mesum!" Jika mengingat kejadian itu rasanya ingin menggali liang kubur untuk si sadis dan menguburnya hidup hidup.

"Ah.. masalah itu. Aku rasa Okita _san_ memang keterlaluan, tapi memendam rasa marah terlalu lama tidak baik Kagura chan." Ujarnya menasehati, Kagura hanya cemberut kesal. _Ya memang tak baik memendam marah kelamaan, Aku akan segera membalaskan kemarahanku sebelum benar benar menjadi busuk!_

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

"Ah. Sepertinya aku terlalu keras melempar bola." Nada malas keluar dari mulut Sougo tetap dengan wajah tak berdosa. Dia berlari keluar lapangan memungut bola.

"Soyo _hime,_ apa kau baik baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan?" Sebuah bola basket terbang bebas menabrak kepala Kagura tanpa halangan kau bilang baik baik saja? Merasakan ada aura panas di sekililingnya, Soyo mundur dengan teratur.

"Kagura _chan_ , kau tidak apa apakan?" tanya Soyo, kagura hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ternyata kau China. Syukurlah _hime sama_ baik baik saja. Apa bola ku terluka? Tergores? Kempes? Ah bolaku pasti rusak tidak bisa digunakan lagi, padahal ini keluaran terbaru lho. Heh China, seberapa besar kerusakan otakmu sampai sampai bolaku juga kena imbasnya?" Sougo memulai perdebatan tak berarti. Karena ini sudah beberapa hari tidak terjadi, dalam artian teman sekelasnya sudah jarang dapat 'tontonan gratis' live action Okikagu, mereka segera menarik diri melihat kedua insan yang tak pernah akur ini kepinggir lapangan.

"Kewarasanmu memang harus dipertanyakan sadis.. Mmm jadi, kau benar benar ingin bolamu ini rusak? Oke..." ia langsung mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di kakinya dan entah sejak kapan ranting runcing itu berada ditangannya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, dengan seringai sadisnya ia menancapkan ranting itu ke bola basket dengan kekuatan supernya. Lihat yang terjadi? Bolanya benar benar tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Seperti apa maumu..." Kagura melempar kasar bolanya tepat pada wajah Sougo, dengan mudah ia menangkisnya. Terlukis sudah kegeraman Sougo melihat benda kesayangannya benar benar rusak, itu bukan milik sekolah! Dia benar benar membelinya sendiri sebagai koleksi!

"Oi.. China! Kau harus menggantinya!" Sougo langsung menarik tangannya ke tengah lapang. Tidak tinggal diam, Kagura langsung memelintir tangannya dan membanting tubuh Sougo agar mencium lantai, tapi sayang sebelum itu terjadi Sougo langsung membalas dengan menangkis kaki Kagura hingga terpelanting. Adegan berikutnya baru saja Kagura akan melayangkan tinju mentahnya

"Jadi hanya segini kemampuanmu china?" Sougo yang sudah mulai mengenali jurus jurus Kagura menahan tinjunya dengan mudah.

"Cih! Aku bahkan lebik baik darimu, sadis mesum brengsek sialan!" Kagura mengeluarkan serapahnya dan meninju perut sougo dengan perutnya, sebelum merintih kesakitan ia melayangkan pukulan kakinya tepat pada 'senjata milik' nya. Dengan kesakitan yang double, sougo merintih luar biasa, membuat para pria juga ikut meringis sambil memegang _anu_ nya.

Jam sekolah terakhir pun berakhir. Tanpa menoleh Kagura angkat kaki dari lapangan mengambil tasnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Aaaaah rasanya lega sekali.. beberapa hari ini dia _ngambek_ dan moodnya jelek, tapi berkat pertarungannya tadi terlihat wajahnya sumringah dan ceria.

"Syukurlah.. semuanya baik baik saja." Soyo ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat teman temannya kembali 'akur' lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan _yorozuya_ itu aneh aneh. Tapi apapun permintaan itu walaupun terkadang konyol, demi menyambung hidup dan segelas susu strawberry Gintoki akan menyanggupinya. Tapi menurut ramalan zodiaknya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan, kenyataannya tak ada satupun klien yang menghampirinya.

"Aku harus menguji keberuntungan zodiakku itu.." ia melempar alat pancing beserta umpannya kedalam sungai berharap ada ikan yang mau ikut bersamanya pulang untuk dimakan.

Tempat memancing yang dipilih Gintoki memang jauh dari rumahnya, ia kini sedang berada di sungai pinggir kota yang lumayan sepi karena masih jarang berdiri rumah atau bangunan. Memang _sih_ tak jauh mungkin hanya beberapa meter terlihat gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Disini tempat pelariannya Gintoki jika ia tak menemukan klien untuk membayarnya karena ia bisa memancing dengan tenang alias tertidur dibawah pepohonan berteman dengan semilir angin, atau tempat pelariannya karena sebentar lagi Kagura pulang sekolah dan akan mengacaukan tidur siangnya berkat rengekannya itu.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Gintoki mulai bosan dan mengikat alat pancingnya dengan kaki. Ia tertidur beberapa menit kemudian, setelah samar samar terdengar suara tembakan dari kejauhan.

 _Ah baru saja aku tertidur masa aku sudah bermimpi bahwa disekitarku akan ada medan perang?_

Kail terasa berat karena sesuatu menyangkut kuat pada alat pancingnya, terasa kuat sampai Gintoki menguap malas membuka mata, "Sekarang apa? Apa aku bermimpi akan mendapatkan ikan yang besar hari ini hah? Apa keberuntungan memihakku hari ini hah?! Atau hanya merusak tidurku yang tenangku ini hah?" suara yang terkesan kesal marah dan lapar bercampur jadi satu. Dengan kuat ia menarik pancingnya berharap sesuatu tertarik dengan besar, tapi... kenyatannya ia hanya mendapatkan handytalky entah milik siapa yang menyangkut bersama ranting pohon.

"Oi oi oi... aku baru tahu sekarang, bahwa ikan zaman sekarang bisa menghasilkan handytalky.." gumamnya tadinya akan melemparkan kembali _barang rongsok_ yang beraninya menyangkut di kailnya itu.

 _"TIM A! TIM A! APA YANG TERJADI DISANA OVER! OI APAKAH ADA PENYUSUP DISANA OVER!"_ Suara gemerusuk terdengar dari HT yang dipegang Gintoki, dengan enteng ia menjawab panggilannya dengan menekan tombol sekenanya,

"Tim A disini over.. aku lapar over.. bisa bawakan aku nasi dan ikan bakar, segelas susu strawberry, ah jangan lupa parfait over.."

 _"KAU PIKIR INI RESTORAN DELEVERY HAH? LAGI PULA KAU SIAPA?"_

"Aku...-"

 _"Memanggil tim B over! Shinsengumi telah menyusup! Siapkan serangan- aaarghhh"_

"HIJIKATA OVER! PASUKANMU TERKEPUNG! KAU MASIH TIDAK MAU MENUNJUKAN DIRI OVER!"

 _Sambungan suara saling menyahut terdengar di HT yang dipegang Gintoki, hendak membuka mulutnya lebar tetapi terdengar suara_

DUAAAAAAR...!

Ledakan besar mengejutkan Gintoki yang sedang bercengkrama konyol dengan HT nya, asap tebal mengepul dalam gedung tua tersebut, mau tak mau menarik perhatiannya.

"Siapa yang berani main kembang api di gedung tua hah? Bukannya tahun baru masih lama kan? Apa mereka tidak takut 'penghuni' nya itu marah?" rutuk Gintoki tak jelas, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kagura tak berniat langsung menuju rumahnya. Perasaannya yang masih gondok dan tak karuan itu membuatnya ingin mencari angin segar dengan berjalan jalan santai ke Mall pusat kota. Dia tidak akan membeli apapun, tenang saja. Ia hanya ingin mencuci mata walaupun sesekali air liurnya menetes melihat beberapa barang yang disenanginya.

 _Ah, andaikan saja._ Keluhnya dalam hati.

" _Araaa_ Kagura _chan_?" seseorang menyapanya dengan ramah terlihat seorang wanita muda menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Mitsuba _nee_ _chan_?" senyumnya sumringah melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Ingin berbasa basi bertanya, tapi Kagura melihat raut muka Mitsuba berbeda dari biasanya. Dari tadi ia tidak berhenti batuk seraya mengurut dadanya yang mungkin terasa sesak.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Kagura segera meletakkan barang bawaannya Mitsuba, memberikan botol air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Ah aku tidak apa apa Kagura _chan_ , aku sedang flu saja. Terimakasih." meneguk air agak sedikit membuat tenggorokannya tidak terlalu kering. Tetap saja tidak membuat Kagura lega, melainkan semakin khawatir melihat wajah wanita itu pucat sekali.

"A-aku akan membawamu ke dokter Mitsuba _nee chan_!" dengan sigap ia menarik tangannya tergesa gesa menuju lantai bawah untuk segera keluar dari Mall itu.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan Kagura _chan_ , tidak usah merepotkanmu.." tetap saja tidak membuat Kagura berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Mitsuba, beberapa kali Mitsuba memberikan penjelasan tapi beberapakali juga Kagura mengabaikannya. Merasa cemas dan sedikit takut, merasakan firasat buruk akan datang menjumpainya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara tembakan terdengar bertubi-tubi berasal dari ruang bawah tanah. Sejak tadi Gintoki sudah menapaki gedung tua yang menjadi sumber keributannya, tapi ia tak menemukan satupun orang disana. Yang terlihat hanya sebagian bangunan itu retak dan roboh akibat ledakan tadi. Tak sulit mencari jalan masuk ke ruang bawah tanah, karena suara tembakan semakin jelas terdengar...

"Hanya dua orang saja? Ckh, apa kau sudah siap mati menyerahkan nyawamu kesini, komandan Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao?" suara berat milik laki laki berkumis dan berjanggut gondrong itu memberi aba aba komplotannya untuk menodongkan senjata kearahnya.

"Hh, hanya dengan dua orang saja kami bisa melumpuhkan pasukanmu! Memangnya kau ingin berapa banyak anggota Shinsengumi ini menyerangmu hah?" jawab Hijikata dengan tak kalah sigap dengan pistol yang berada ditangannnya. Lawannya menang banyak dari segi jumlah dan peralatan. Dia benar benar tertipu mentah mentah dengan informan yang ia dapatkan, ternyata hanya seorang pengkhianat. Beruntung, Hijikata sedang berkeliling patroli, melihat hal hal yang mencurigakan di pasar tadi segera ia membuntuti orang itu sampai kesini.

"Hahaa.. bukan begitu Hijikata, apa sambutanku kurang meriah untuk kalian? Kukira kau akan menyiapkan pasukanmu yang banyaaaak sehingga kita bisa membuat pesta merah yang menyenangkan bukan..?"

"Siapkan saja peti mati untukmu..." katanya sebelum saling melemparkan serangan, tiba tiba saja masuk pria berambut keriting alami itu menganggu pertempuran.

"Kau bilang pesta merah? Apa itu pesta susu strawberry? Ah.. kau ini, strawberry itu memang merahkan.. dan mana pesananku yang lain? Nasi? Ikan bakar? Parfait?"

"Hei siapa yang membiarkan orang gila ini masuk ke markas? Apa kau cari mati!" teriak si gondrong menarik pelatuk senjatanya tepat di dahi Gintoki.

"A-ahh.. kau jangan salah paham, aku tidak cari mati tapi makanan! Sebaiknya kau segera memecat bawahanmu didepan, sini aku bisikan.. _anak buahmu malah tertidur nyenyak disana!_ " Gintoki menunjuk para penjaga yang sudah terlebih dahulu babak belur dan terbaring disana dan entah sejak kapan itu terjadi.

" _TEMEEEEE...!"_

Braaaakk.. Gintoki memukul keras tangan laki laki itu dan melipatnya sampai terkilir, menjatuhkan pistol yang berada ditangannya, dan serangan itu memberikan kesempatan Hijikata dan Kondo untuk kembali menyerang.

 _"Oi gorilla, kau harus menraktirku makan banyak setelah ini.." ujar Gintoki sambil melawan komplotan penjahat itu dengan alat pancingnya sebagai senjata, daripada ia memancing ikan di sungai tak kunjung ia dapatkan, lebih baik memancing makhluk makhluk liar ini._

 _"Lihat saja siapa yang berhasil kekuar lebih dulu dari sini.." tersungging seulas senyum dari pemilik panggilan gorilla itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tunggu Kagura _chan_!"

Setelah berhasil keluar dari Mall itu, Mitsuba berhenti dan duduk dilantai. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena Kagura menarik tubuhnya dengan tergesa gesa sampai ia lupa bahwa ia kesulitan bernafas sejak tadi.

"Aku akan menghubungi adikku dulu, mungkin ia sedang menuju kesini.." melihat ke sekililing mencari sosok adik kesayangannya itu. Ia sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi, tapi adiknya baru bisa menjemputnya sekarang.

"Tapi setelah ini _nee chan_ harus ke dokter ya?"

 _ **00.3**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **00.2**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **00.1**_

 _ **...**_

 **DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR...**

 **BRRRRAKKKKK**

 **Krrrrkkk..**

Terjadi insiden bom lagi. Kali ini ditempat yang paling ramai, Mall pusat kota. Dalam sekejap, bangunan yang berdiri kokoh itu luluh lantak dan roboh. Belum pulih dengan shock yang pertama, kembali disusul ledakan yang lebih besar selang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Mitsuba _nee chan!_ Belakangmu!

Penyangga tempat Mall megah itu berdiri itu tiba tiba bergoyang dan retak akibat ledakan besar yang membuat kepanikan yang luar biasa, semua orang kalang kabut mencari perlindungan sebagian besar orang terjebak di dalam Mall. Detik detik yang mencekam, Kagura melihat banyak orang tertimpa bangunan mengaduh kesakitan. Asap tebal membuatnya sulit menarik Mitsuba yang tengah duduk dekat penyangga itu.

Menyadari bahwa penyangga besar itu akan jatuh, buru buru Kagura membuka payungnya dan memeluk Mitsuba dengan erat, pergerakan kerobohannya cukup cepat Kagura tak sempat menghindar, sebelum ia tertumpuk dengan bongkahan batu bata yang berserakan tak jelas, tangannya sudah tak mampu membendung lagi.. samar samar terdengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya,

"ANEUEEEEEEEEE...!"

setelah itu pandangannya mulai gelap namun kekuatannya masih tersisa penuh, _Mitsuba nee chan, bertahanlah!_

.

.

.

.

Apa yang di maksudkan sambutan yang meriah memang benar benar meriah. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh komplotan itu dengan susah payah dan sisa tenaga Hijikata bangkit menepi pada ujung meja. Darah segar dan bau anyir nenyeruak ke seluruh ruangan, ia segera mengeluarkan pemantik mayonesnya dan menghirup beberapa nikotin itu dari mulutnya. Ruangan ini penuh dengan senjata ilegal. Tapi jika di sebut markas lebih baik disebut klub malamnya para penjahat ini bertransaksi maupun negosiasi. Terlihat beberapa _wine_ yang berjajar rapi tadinya, kini telah luluh lantak berantakan. Kondo menyusuri setiap lemari berharap menemukan bukti bukti yang tersisa.

Gintoki duduk lemah ditengah mayat mayat yang bertumpukan dia melempar kail pancingnya seperti orang bodoh, beberapa luka tembak bersarang di tubuhnya membuat kerusakan di otaknya semakin bodoh, belum lagi ia justru asyik meminum sebotol bir yang masih utuh diatas meja.

 _"Aaaah.. aku hanya ingin semangkuk nasi dan ikan bakar! Yang keluar hanya setumpukan mayat!"_

Orang gila, pikir Hijikata. Dan orang gila yang sering mengejeknya itu sangat berguna hari ini. Kewalahan menghadapi banyak lawan bersenjata api tanpa persiapan, Gintoki datang seperti pahlawan kesiangan, nyaris saja ingin Hijikata mengucapkan terimakasih tapi buru buru ia tarik niatnya itu.

"Dasar goblok! Kau benar benar mengakhiri hidupmu hah! Kau seharusnya mati saja karena keseringan makan makanan anjing itu, kau terlalu terhormat mati dalam pertempuran tadi jadi aku membantumu. Arrrrgh.. tenagaku benar benar terkuras hari ini." rutuk Gintoki dengan nada kesal dan menatap Hijikata, peluh bercampur darah dibiarkan saja menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Hijikata bangkit dari duduknya, menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke dahi Gintoki.

PROK.. PROKK.. PROKK..

sebuah laptop menyala menghadirkan suara tepuk tangan dengan background sebuah Mall di pusat kota. Ketiga orang yang masih hidup itu langsung memusatkan perhatian pada layar tersebut.

"Bagaimana sambutanku? Cukup meriah bukan? Hahaha.. aku akui kalian bertiga pemenang dalam pesta ini, ya ya ya aku sudah lelah berbasa basi bagaimana kita langsung saja pada acara puncaknya saja?" jelas suara tanpa wujud tersebut

"Brengsek, maumu apa sekarang pengecut!" teriakan keras Kondo san menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

"Maaa.. tenanglah, jangan terburu buru. Dan nikmati tontolah yang indah ini. Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku meletakkan beberapa bom di Mall itu. Dan dalam sekejap duaaaaarr.. bom itu akan meledak dan membinasakan orang orang tak berdosa. Ah jangan berpikir bahwa aku yang bersalah, salahkan saja para polisi yang lamban bekerja itu.. tidak berguna. Berapa uang yang harus negara ini bayar untuk pekerjaan polisi yang tidak dapat menyelematkan warga negaranya sendiri.."

"KEPARAT KAU...!" Hijikata melotot menahan amarah yang ditunjukkan oleh pemilik suara itu, menahan gertakan giginya ia segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Shinsengumi, semua pasukan shinsengumi, keadaan darurat...-"

 _Mitsuba?_

Ia menatap layar laptop itu melihat seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya tengah duduk di lantai Mall. Mitsuba terus saja terbatuk, disampingnya tengah berdiri anak perempuan yang membantu mengistirahatkannya. _Pergi dari sana, Mitsuba.. aku mohon... lari sejauh mungkin.._

kemudian, secara bersamaan bom yang telah di set sejak tadi dalam gedung tua itupun meledak seketika, lantai yang dipijaknya ikut bergetar dan membuat mereka bertiga terpental jauh. Bangunan yang sudah tua itu semakin mudah roboh dengan dua kali ledakan sejak tadi,.

"Acara puncak dan penutup selesai. _Mission complete_! Goodby i!" ucap suara dengan ejaan yang disengaja nada menjengkelkan diringi senyum meremehkan. Darah di aliran tubuh mendadak memanas sampai ke otaknya memutar cara tapi sama sekali tidak berguna karena semuanya jadi kacau, terlebih lagi melihat layar menggambarkan suasana gedung Mall tersebut memprihatinkan.

"Toshi, pergi dan hubungi kepolisian pusat! Selamatkan laptop itu keluar sebagai barang bukti kita nanti dalam penyelidikan." ujar Kondo sambil merangkak bergerak karena sebagian kakinya tertimpa bangunan itu.

"LAPTOP ITU JUGA AKAN MELEDAK, _KUSO!_ " Gintoki melihat waktu mundur yang ditampilkan pada layar, ia langsung melemparnya pada Hijikata, aksi saling adu lempar itu tak terelakan lagi,

"OI TOSHI! BERAPA DETIK LAGI LAPTOP ITU AKAN MELEDAK?" tanya Kondo yang sedari tadi menatap dua jenis makhluk itu dengan mata segaris. Melirik waktu yang semakin mendekat karena kehabisan waktu, Hijikata melemparnya saja pada komandannya itu kini tergeletak di depan matanya begitu saja.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU TOSSSSSSHIIII...! BAHKAN AKU TAK BISA MERANGKAK SAMA SEKALI, BATANGKU TERJEPIT.. AHHH AUUU.. GESEKAN DENGAN BANGUNAN INI MEMBUATKU MERANGS-"

 _"Mission complete!"_ Gintoki langsung menginjak bongkahan bangunan yang sejak tadi menimpa Kondo, menambah sang korban menjerit kesakiran. Tanpa wajah berdosa, ia menendang keras Laptop entah kemana tujuannya yang penting tidak meledak bersamanya. Merasa menyelamatkan jiwanya sendiri ia tersenyum sumringah.

Sebaliknya dengan wakil komandannya yang berdiri dengan urat urat kekesalan Hijikata semakin menjadi jadi, dia langsung menginjak injak kepala Gintoki dengan segala amarahnya bahkan sampai ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Apa yang kau sudah lakukan temee! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa laptop yang tadi kau tendang bisa terlempar dimana saja? Bagaimana jika mendarat di rumah sakit? Panti asuhan? Panti jompo? Apa kau tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyelamatkan orang lain hah?" bentaknya sambil tak henti menginjak injak keras.

"Ah, benar juga. _Mayora,_ kau ditangkap karena kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap warga!" entah sejak kapan Gintoki bangkit dan entah sejak kapan pula ia menggenggam sebuah borgol untuk mengunci tangan Hijikata.

"Eh?" Hijikata menganga.

"KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA KERITING SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **RUMAH SAKIT EDO, RUANG UGD.**_

Pikiran yang masih kacau dan rasa panik yang masih memompa jantungnya dengan kuat membuat Kagura tak merasakan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Berkat kekuatan _super_ Kagura, ia berhasil menolong Mitsuba walaupun dia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan bahwa ia juga bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Penampilannya berantakan, cepolnya lepas membuat rambutnya acak acakan tidak karuan. Payung kesayangannya sedikit robek tertimpa bangungan tadi. Ah rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

"Kau juga harus diobati china.." sang master sadis yang tak lain adik dari Mitsuba sendiri itu memperingati gadis di sebelahnya, entahlah matanya menerawang ke atap langit langin rumah sakit yang serba putih, memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit.

"Apa pedulimu _aru_?" tentu saja dia masih marah, disaat kekacauan ini terjadi mengapa dia harus yang pertama orang yang dijumpainya. Ingin rasanya mengoceh dengan panjang lebar, misalnya meminta sougo mencarikan dua cepol warisannya yang hilang atau harus memperbaiki payung kesayangannya itu, dan itu harus dilakukan dengan meminta maaf dan berlutut tapi pemandangannya membuat ia harus membungkam sejenak.

Wajahnya mencerminkan kesedihan yang mendalam, sesekali mendesah agar kekhawatirannya hilang.

"Kakakmu itu.. orang yang baik, selalu peduli dengan orang lain, lemah lembut perhatian pada siapapun _aru_.. masih banyak orang yang membutuhkannya, jadi tidak mungkin tuhan mengambil dia secepatnya _aru_."

"Apa kau sedang menyemangatiku china?"

"Kakakmu pasti selamat, percayalah padaku _aru_.. jadi.."

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau harus mengganti semua kerusakan yang terjadi padaku, dua cepolku, sepatuku yang rusak, payungku, biaya kesehatanku..-"

"Ckh, kukira kau benar benar gadis berhati mulia yang mau menolong kakakku.. ternyata ada maunya. Apa kau serendah itu china? Apa tidak sekalian tubuhmu saja yang rusak hah? Aneue pasti kecewa melihat orang yang menolongnya seperti ini."

"Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih _aru!_ kalau kau tidak mau berterimakasih minta maaflah pada kakakmu _aru_! Kau sudah mengecewakannya! Jika kau tidak telat menjemputnya, mungkin dia sekarang tidak seharusnya ada disini _aru_!"

bagai tersengat aliran listrik, kata kata Kagura terasa menampar pipinya dengan keras. _Jika aneue tidak selamat, akulah pembunuhnya. Aku yang membiarkannya terluka. Jika saja aku bisa menjemputnya lebih cepat,._

"Terimakasih" ucap Sougo pelan

"Hah kau mengucapkan apa?"

"Menyebalkan. Mengapa bukan kau saja yang berbaring disana!"

DDDDUUUUUGGGGHHHH...

Kagura menjedotkan kepala sougo dengan mulus ke tembok. Membuat keributan diruangan genting seperti ini kesalahan yang fatal. Bukannya saling mendoakan agar tidak terjadi yang tidak diinginkan, keduanya justru sibuk saling menyalahkan.

"Bagaimana sekarang _aru_?" tanya Kagura setelah mereka terusir dan diseret dua satpam keluar karena menganggu ketenangan pasien lainnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Gara gara kau aku tak bisa menunggu aneue..!"

kemudian mulai lagi perdebatan kurang kerjaan mereka, dimanapun dan dalam keadaan genting apapun menyempatkan diri dengan baik untuk adu jotos dengan rivalnya.

"Maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Aku hanya membantumu merileks kan pikiranmu _aru_. Jadi sengaja saja ku ajak kau debat, supaya kau tidak terlalu memikirkan aneue mu itu _aru.._ "

Sougo terkesiap mendengar ucapan yang keluar mulus dan lembut dari mulut Kagura.

"China..."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih. Aku memang orang baik _aru_! Meskipun kau menyebalkan sekalipun, tapi kakakmu adalah orang yang paling baik _aru!_ Mengapa tuhan tidak adil memasangkan adik dan kakak ini dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda. Tapi aku berusaha menghiburmu _aru."_

"China.. apa saat kau terjebak dalam bangunan tadi, otakmu tertimpa batu atau semacamnya? Lidahmu jadi keseleo seperti itu." ujarnya datar sedatar nampan yang dibawa perawat yang lewat tadi.

"KURANG AJAAAAAR!" dengan gemas ia menjambak rambut Sougo, tapi aktivitasnya terhenti tiba tiba

 _"Sebuah laptop melayang dan meledakkan sebuah rumah di kawasan Kabukicho. Beruntung tidak meninggalkan korban jiwa dan kerusakan hanya terjadi satu rumah saja. Kerugian mungkin tidak ada mengingat tidak ada barang barang berharga yang ditinggalkan. Pemilik rumahnya adalah seorang yorozuya dan kami sedang berusaha menghubungi terkait peledakan laptop tersebut. Demikian sekilas info."_

"Ttttungg-gggu dulu... sepertinya aku kenal sekali dengan rumah itu.." komentarnya setelah melihat tayangan yang sedang disiarkan di sebuah stasiun televisi tersebut.

"ITU BUKAN RUMAHKU.. HEHEHEH HEHEH HEHEHE..." tawanya lemah dan garing, menyadari kesialannya yang datang bertubi tubi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 _"Nee Kagura chan, apa kau pernah berkencan?"_

 _"Mengapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan seperti itu Soyo chan?"_

 _"Ah.. setelah semalam menonton drama itu, aku jadi ingin berkencan."_

 _ **Chapter 3 "First Date"**_

 _ **To be continue**_

 **Ah.. akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2. Mohon maaf penggambaran 'kasus'nya kurang meyakinkan dan tidak menarik, jujur saya juga susah dapet feelnya berapa kali dihapus kelamaan mikir malah makin zmales jadi seadanya saja/tolonglemparkanbom/**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang udah baca, fav follow dan lain sebagainya membuatku bersemangat \\\^.^/**

 **Jaa ne,**

 **Azumi chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "FIRST DATE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang senja menampakkan diri menunjukkan waktu menjelang malam. Rumah sakit tempat Kagura berpijak sedari tadi semakin ramai dengan petugas kesehatan sibuk dengan pasien yang terus datang. Pemandangannya tak lebih dari ceceran darah dan luka yang terkoyak, serta jeritan menyayat hati. Orang orang tak berdosa ini harus menanggung akibat perbuatan kejam yang entah siapa dalangnya. Banyak orangtua menangis meronta melihat anaknya telah terbujur kaku. Kepanikan dan kesedihan sedang menyelimuti Kabukicho. Dia tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak orang yang tewas dan selamat. Hanya meyakini dirinya sendiri, berdoa semoga lebih banyak yang selamat dalam kecelekaan ini, dalam hatinya ia merasa bersyukur telah dianugerahi 'kekuatan' yang beda, serta warisan payung keluarganya. Andai saja semua yang dimilikinya itu dapat menyelematkan keluarganya..

Kini kedua matanya terasa hangat dengan air mata yang diam diam menyeruak keluar. Susah payah ia tahan tapi tenggorokannya terasa pahit menahan kepiluannya. Kilas balik memori ingatannya bagaikan potongan gambar hitam putih bergantian menyeretnya. Sougo yang diam diam memperhatikan dari samping sedikit kaget melihat butiran air itu jatuh bebas di kedua pipi Kagura, pikirannya berkecamuk tak jelas seperti apa mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan Kagura saat ini. Tidak ada inisiatif untuk meledek, atau menghibur. Sougo sendiri sedang butuh itu.

"Jangan lihat _aru._ " katanya lirih sambil meninggalkan sougo seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hijikata wakil komandan Shinsengumi berponi V itu pun berlari melewati lorong lorong rumah sakit dengan cepat untuk menemui sang istri, disusul dengan rambut keriting gimbal berwarna perak yang membopong seorang _gorilla_ tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, dengan tergesa ia menghampirinya.

"Gin _chan_.. kau kenapa _aru_?" tanyanya panik melihat baju yang dikenakan ayah angkatnya itu terkoyak peluru.

"Errr... kau tidak salahkan membawa seorang _gorilla_ itu kesini? Ini bukan tempatnya dokter hewan lho _aru_."

"Ah benar juga, sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan dia ke hutan agar diakhir hayatnya ia bertemu dengan keluarganya.." pikir Gintoki, hendak mengambil ancang ancang untuk menendang bokong si _gorilla_ itu seperti ia menendang laptop laknat itu, terasa cengkraman yang amat kuat di lehernya.

"Kau akan kutahan sampai mati jika kau melakukannya lagi.." ujar pemilik panggilan _gorilla_ itu sebelum benar benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau juga harus diobati Gin _chan_." kata Kagura sebelum ia menyeret kedua bapak bapak tersebut masuk ke sebuah ruangan pengobatan.

 _Sementara di Ruangan Mitsuba_

Dini hari, atmosfir kekhawatiran begitu pekat terasa diantara Hijikata dan Sougo. Tak ada yang berani berucap, karena hanya dengan satu tatapan keduanya mengerti. Terbaring lemah seorang wanita yang paling mereka sayangi, jarum infus selang oksigen serta perban yang membelit kakinya. Dinding dinding putih rumah sakit itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu bagi semua pasien yang meregang nyawa.

Kondisi Mitsuba memang sudah melewati masa kritis tapi tidak begitu membuatnya lega. Apalagi setelah dokter menyebutkan bahwa Mitsuba tengah mengandung. Bersyukur kandungan yang baru menginjak 2 bulan itu selamat, tapi tentunya ini ditentukan oleh keadaan Mitsuba saat ini. Sesaat sebelum peledakkan bom itu terjadi, Mitsuba tengah sakit dan mengidap TBC. Entah respon apa yang harus Hijikata gambarkan sekarang, tapi yang terbesar adalah rasa bencinya pada diri sendiri. Merasa tak berguna, merasa tuhan telah menghukumnya, merebut orang yang ia sayangi lantas dia yang membuatnya pergi.

"Mitsuba..." bisiknya pelan ditelinga istrinya. Mengenggam erat tangannya seperti saling memberikan kekuatan setelah mengecup lembut keningnya. Sougo yang menatap iri dan menghujat _aksi sok romantis_ Hijikata pada kakaknya diam diam juga sedikit terharu.

"Mitsuba..."

"Mitsuba.. Bertahanlah.."

"Mitsuba.."

"Aneue, bertahanlah hidup untuk bisa menceraikan si Hijakata bajingan ini.."

Hijikata membalas tatapan Sougo dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia akan membalas dengan kasar atau sekedar menjitak kepalanya walaupun tidak pernah _kesampaian_ karena selalu dengan mudah Sougo mengeles, sepertinya ia setuju kali ini dengan pernyataan sougo.

"Kau akan mencubitku kan jika aku berkata seperti itu? Aneue kau harus bangun." ucapnya menatap kakaknya yang tak kunjung memberikan respon.

Kagura samar samar mengintip di balik kaca pintu meskipun lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhnya, ia berusaha menggapai melihat keadaan Mitsuba yang memprihatinkan. Kedua manusia yang lebih dahulu masuk kedalam ruangannya tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kagura agar bertemu.

"Kagura.. sebaiknya kita pulang saja, aku sudah mengantuk.. hoaaaaammmzzzz..." Gintoki menguap, membuat matanya yang malas semakin menyipit menahan kantuk.

"Kau tidur saja disana _aru_." Kagura menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong

"Tidak akan membuatku nyenyak Kagura. Lukaku ini justru semakin memburuk jika aku tertidur beralaskan kursi itu. Sudahlah, biar saja mereka yang menunggunya."

"Berisik sekali _aru_. Kau mau tidur dimana? Tidur beratapkan langit beralaskan tanah atau tidur disini dengan beralaskan kursi _aru_?"

"Apa maksudmu Kagura? Kita punya rumah! Bukan rumah sakit!"

"Rumahmu sudah hancur gin _chan,_ kita sudah tidak punya rumah lagi. Ada sebuah laptop terbang dan meledakkan rumah kita. Aku melihat papan Yorozuya gin _chan_ patah menjadi dua,bahkan si _kuso baba_ ikut di wawancarai."

Pernyataan Kagura membuat mata Gintoki melek seketika. Mengguncang guncang bahu Kagura dengan kuat, dan berkata _kau pasti sedang bercanda kan?_ mengucapnya berulang ulang sampai Kagura kehilangan kesabaran.

"Daripada bertanya, mengapa tak kau pikirkan saja sekarang dimana kita akan tinggal! Lagipula siapa _sih_ yang kurang kerjaan melempar laptop ke rumah kita?" ah dia tidak bermaksud membuat keributan lagi berujung diseret dengan paksa oleh satpam. Gintoki memukul tembok dengan berat terasa semua kekesalannya tersirat pada sebuah genggaman tangannya. _Eh itu semua salahnya kan? Terus siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab setelah ini? Aku bukan hanya kehilangan rumah, tapi kehilangan tempat bekerja! Eh nani yo? Benar benar sial bukan? Errr..._

Kkkrkkk..

Suara kenop pintu ruangan terbuka sedikit, dua makhluk yang sedang merenungi nasibnya masing masing menoleh, pelakunya si sadis yang membuatnya kesal sepanjang hidupnya melepas masker dan berkata, "China, aneue ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa di komando, Kagura langsung menyerobot masuk dan menubruk sougo tanpa memakai baju dan masker terlebih dahulu. Menatap nanar perempuan yang berbaring lemah yang selalu terlihat kuat dimatanya.

"Kagura _chan_.. syukurlah, kau baik baik saja.."

"Mitsuba _nee_ _chan_ tidak apa-apa? Maafkan membuatmu terluka seperti ini." Peluknya dengan isak tangis yang tertahan. Mitsuba membelai lembut rambut Kagura, dan terus mengucap syukur keduanya masih diijinkan hidup sampai saat ini. Bukan suasana ini yang diharapkan, sougo mulai berdehem mencairkan suasana.

"Ah aku tidak percaya bahwa Hijikata _san_ berhasil membuahi kakakku. Jadi berhentilah makan makanan anjing itu demi keselamatan keponakanku!"

"Sou _chan!_ "

"Oi!" Hijikata _menggeplak_ kepala adik iparnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Perhatiannya langsung teralih pada sang istri,

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku Mitsuba, bahwa kau sedang h-hamil..?"

"Benarkah? Aku hamil? A-apa aku sedang hamil? A-aku tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil, Toushirou san.." ia mengelus perutnya dengan saling menatap penuh kebahagiaan., akhirnya penantiannya selama ini dikabulkan oleh tuhan. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir, seandainya tidak ada kecoa kecoa disini, Hijikata ingin mencium dan memeluk Mitsuba.

"Apa aku masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi?" tuturnya beralih sedih, menyakitkan jika suatu hari ia harus meninggalkan mereka dan calon bayinya. Aahh sougo mulai kehilangan ide untuk mencairkan suasana lagi, ia hanya mengelus kepalanya yang _digeplak_ kakak iparnya tadi, kagura terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku harus mencari perawat untuk menjagamu. Aku tidak ingin kau kerja lagi, dan jangan berkeliaran tanpa ada yang mendampingimu,. Kau harus benar benar memperhatikan kesehatan dan cc-calon bayi kita.."

" _Ha'i Ha'i_ Hijikata _san,_ kau tak usah sesemangat itu menjadi calon ayah.."

"Diam kau!"

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkan semuanya. Aku selalu membuat kalian khawatir.. Tapi toushirou _san_ , aku tidak butuh perawat. Aku masih sehat dan bisa kukerjakan sendiri semuanya, ah tapi tidak masalah jika Kagura yang akan jadi perawat dan tinggal bersamaku."

"HEEEEEEEEE...?"

"ANEUEEEEEE...!"

Berbagai macam reaksi yang ditimbulkan akibat pernyataan terakhir dari Mitsuba. Gintoki mengupil lebih dalam lagi sampai keluar darah entah karena kaget atau karena kukunya yang terlalu tajam hingga melukai hidungnya.

"Kami ini _yorozuya,_ siap menerima pekerjaan dalam bentuk apapun sesuai imbalan yang kita terima. _Nee_ Kagura _chan_?" meletakkan sembarang hasil tambang dihidungnya di puncak kepala Kagura dengan modus mengelus _sayang_ dengan lembut.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sendiri _kuso_!" Kagura langsung memelintir tangan Gintoki dengan kuat sampai terdengar suara meronta menahan sakit.

"Aneue, kau tidak tahu kalau si gadis china ini adalah monster terburuk yang pernah ada! Dia rakus, dia kasar, bicara tidak sopan dan selalu menggunakan kekerasan setiap tingkahnya! Apa kau mau memelihara dia di rumah kita? Aneue, jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajahnya!"

"Mitsuba! Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau si yorozuya ini punya selera yang buruk, dia miskin dan pemalas, belum lagi selera makannya yang jelek akan membuatmu mual, dan orang yang super jorok! Dia bujangan lapuk yang tidak tahu asal usulnya dan kau ingin dia tingga bersama kita?"

Keduanya saling menjatuhkan musuhnya masing masing seperti berlomba mendeskripsikan secara rinci keburukannya. Membuat perempatan siku siku di antara Kagura dan Gintoki melebar sebesar pintu. Kedua makhluk yang dianggap tidak tahu berterimakasih ini membuat dua _yorozuya_ ini kesal, tahu 'kan? Siapa yang menyelamatkan Mitsuba dan menyelamatkan _gorilla_ dari kepunahan?

 **DEEEEEZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG!**

Kedua kepala Hijikata dan Sougo beradu dengan keras. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagura dan Gintoki yang melakukannya dengan sengaja karena kesal dengan pernyataan mereka yang dinilai _jujur_ tapi juga sangat merendahkan harga diri mereka.

"Maaf saja kalau aku rakus dan kasar.."

"Maaf saja kalau aku memang miskin dan pemalas.."

"Tapi kami punya harga diri! Kami tidak akan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kecuali mendesak! " Ucap Gintoki lantang, "Yo. Kagura, kita pulang saja.. walaupun kita sudah tidak memiliki rumah lagi, tapi langit akan menjadi tempat bernaung kita.."

 _Lihat saja, katanya punya harga diri sekarang ingin membuat orang berempati._

"Kalau tidak punya rumah, tinggalah sementara bersama kami sampai Sakata _san_ memiliki rumah baru. Rumah kami terlalu luas untuk kami bertiga, nah Kagura _chan_ bukannya kau ingin jadi perawat? Apa kau tidak mau menambah skillmu? Ah, tapi aku tidak memaksa kok, aku akan senang jika kalian menerimanya sebagai rasa terimakasihku.. "

"Ehm. Kita bisa bicarakan ini lain kali, sepertinya kau harus segera beristirahat kembali. Kedua manusia kesayanganmu ini sudah cukup 'kan untuk menjagamu, jaga kesehatanmu baik baik. Ayo, Kagura.." Gintoki menarik tangan Kagura

Hijikata membayangkan jika mereka tinggal bersama. Untuk berurusan denga sougo saja dia belum memiliki ide untuk mengakalinya, sekarang ia harus seatap dengan musuh yang selalu merecokinya, meskipun keduanya sudah kenal sangat lama itu bukan berarti dia membiarkannya bebas keluar masuk rumahnya. Tapi syukurlah, mereka berdua menolak dan tidak menyalahgunakan kesempatan karena kebaikannya Mitsuba.

Tapi sebelum benar benar beranjak darisana, Gintoki membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat geli Mitsuba, "Aku tidak meminta bayaran yg besar, cukup sediakan susu strawberry setiap hari saja sudah cukup, aku akan berusaha membujuk Kagura."

"Jangan lupa sukonbu _aru_!" Kagura nyengir justru menambahkan syarat, _katanya bisik bisik tapi terdengar telinga Kagura._

Mitsuba akhirnya tertawa. Merasakan suatu kehangatan keluarga yang bisa melenyapkan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya dalam sekejap. Sougo tertegun melihat kakaknya bisa tertawa selepas itu, sedikit mengurangi kecemasannya yang berlebih. Kedua orang bodoh itu ternyata bisa mencairkan suasana.

Hijikata dan Sougo tentu saja terpaksa sepakat jika bukan untuk kebahagiaan orang terkasihnya. Maka dari itu, pertempuran dari kubu masing-masing akan segera tayang di tengah keluarga mereka. Sekarang, Kagura-lah yang merasa diatas angin, ia tak berhenti memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih tersenyum karena ia seperti mengibarkan bendera kemenangan. Ketika mata mereka bertubrukan, Kagura memperagakan menggorok leher dengan mata usil yang menyebalkan membuat sougo gemas dengan tingkahnya, _'lihat saja china, akan kubuat kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena dua _cepol warisan_ kesayangannya itu telah hilang dan payungnya masih di bengkel kakek Gengai, menjadikan salahsatu penunjang kepercayaan dirinya lenyap, keceriaannya terenggut. Sejak tadi dia malas menatap cermin di 'kamar barunya' malas berangkat sekolah, apalagi tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak karena masih merasa asing dengan tempat barunya itu.

Kagura masih memakai handuk dan _ngelamun_ ria di tepi ranjangnya. _Apa aku bolos saja dan menemani Mitsuba nee chan di Rumah Sakit?_

Krrrrkkk...

Suara pintu kamar terbuka tanpa permisi, siapa lagi jika bukan si empunya rumah. Kagura yang sedang melepas handuknya hendak berganti pakaian, tersentak kaget melihat sosok Okita Sougo menatapnya sekilas, terpaksa ia meraih selimbut dengan kasar ia lilitkan ke sekujur tubuhnya melindungi pandangan yang tak senonoh itu.

"O-oi sadis...! K-kenapa kau tiba tiba masuk hah? Dasar mesum _aru_!" Kagura langsung melemparkan beberapa bantal dan barang yang ada disekitarnya demi menutupi rasa malunya.

"Wajarkan kalau aku masuk ke kamarku sendiri?" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah mengambil tasnya yang menggantung, dan berlalu.

"Dasar sadis mesum sialan! jangan cari alasan, aku ini seorang gadis, kau mau mengintipkan _aru_!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut mesum china? Kau sendiri yang mempertontonkan tubuhmu, err lagi pula aku baru tahu kau seorang gadis, kau kan masih bocah chin-"

"PERGI KAAAAAAAAAUU!"

Kagura melempar kursi dekat meja belajar milik Sougo terbang dengan bebasnya hingga patah menjadi dua, tapi sougo lebih gesit segera ia menutup pintu sebelum kursi itu mendarat pada tubuhnya. _Ya meskipun ia mengatai si china bocah, tetap saja hatinya berdesir mungkin wajahnya bersemu melihat wanita yang hampir_ _setengah telanjang_ _itu._

Setelah insiden itu terjadi, ia tak menata rambutnya dengan rapih, jadi ia biarkan saja tergerai bebas. Karena Mitsuba belum bisa check out dari Rumah Sakit terpaksa mereka menghabiskan 'sarapan berdua' dengan tidak santai dan membuat meja makan berantakan. Kagura yang masih sangat mengantuk bertahan di kursi makan dan hanya mengaduk aduk nasi goreng buatan Sougo. Kehilangan semangat, bahkan kehilangan nafsu makan yang selalu jadi nomor terdepan di prioritas hidupnya

"Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menikah nanti, suami seperti apa yang akan tahan denganmu seperti ini, pagi pagi saja kau sudah membuat dua ruangan berantakan. Kau juga tak bisa membuat sarapan dengan benar... ckh, aku kasihan pada suamimu nanti."

"Kau yang akan jadi suamiku _aru_! Kubuat kau menderita sepanjang sisa hidupmu!"

" _Areeeee..._ kau melamarku?"

Kagura diam saja malas berdebat, menghabiskan satu sendok sarapan terakhirnya.

"Ah tidak buruk juga china, lagipula kau cukup menarik bagiku. Sepertinya daripada disebut ikatan pernikahan justru lebih bagus menjadi sebuah ajang pertahanan hidup."

"Aku memang menarik. Kau saja yang telat menyadarinya _aru_."

"Ya sedikit menarik melihat rambutmu tergerai seperti itu terlihat lebih cantik, daripada dua cepolmu yang urakan itu."

 _Eh apa dia sedang merayuku? Dia mengatakan aku lebih cantik? Jadi dia sudah sadar kalau selama ini aku cantik?_

walaupun Kagura sadar bahwa yang dikatakan sougo murni hanya lelucon, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat terasa hangat. Mungkin jika melihat cermin wajahnya akan sedikit memerah.

"Sedikit china.. sedikit. Jangan _ge-er_ dulu. Ah penilaianku sepertinya makin berkurang tuh ada remah nasi di bibirmu. Dasar bocah!"

 _Sialan!_ Umpat Kagura dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memaksakan diri ke sekolah dengan memakai jaket tebal di musim panas itu terbilang aneh. Sepanjang koridor, Kagura menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid. Ia tidak _PD_ jika tampil tanpa dua cepolnya yang sudah menjadi jati dirinya itu.

" _Ohayo.."_ sapa sahabatnya, sambil menatap iba Kagura yang seperti orang sakit itu.

" _Ohayo._ " jawabnya lemah tak bersemangat

"Kau terlihat beda, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Soyo _chan_!" pekiknya tak tahan lagi menahan segala kegundahan didalam hatinya. Ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan penuh isak, Nobume yang tengah sarapan dengan sekotak donat kesukaannya direbut paksa dari tangannya. Jelas tersirat kemarahan Nobume, tapi Kagura segera menjelaskan, "Aku sedang sedih, bisakah kau berbagi sedikit?" Sedikit? Dia hampir memakan 4 donat kesukaan Nobume yang sengaja ia sisihkan itu dalam sekali makan.

"Hei, kau menghabiskan donatku!" matanya merah menyala dan mencengkram jaket yang di pakai Kagura, dia masih santai dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan ceceran donat tak terkunyah rapi. Soyo _chan_ menenangkan dua sahabatnya tersebut.

"A-aku sekarang sedang depresi, dua cepolku hilang gara gara si sadis sialan itu, sekarang rambutku berantakan. Aku tidak tahu cara menata rambut yang baik selain di cepol dua, Soyo _chan_.." ditengah isaknya yang penuh donat, si sadis Okita Sougo lewat dengan manis dihadapannya, menaikkan satu alis seperti berkata _salahku?_

"Oh ternyata soal itu. Aku kira ada hal lain yang membuatmu depresi dalam satu malam.." tatapnya _sweetdrop_ lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

" _Hime sama_ , dia memang suka merepotkan. Sudah rakus, sewot, rusuh, merepotkan dan menyebalkan." ucap Sougo menatap Kagura sebal, dari semalam ia mengoceh meminta ini dan itu, berkata betapa berharganya _warisan_ yang dimilikinya tersebut, padahal ia bisa saja minta pada aneue tapi dasarnya Kagura ingin merepotkan Sougo.

"Aku yang harus mengatakan itu padamu!" bentaknya kesal. Ingin saja ia berucap _lagi pula siapa yang menghabiskan semua sarapannya, membangunkannya dengan rese, bersikap mesum berkata kasar dan menyebalkan!_ Tapi jika ia katakan itu orang orang akan mengetahui fakta bahwa sekarang Kagura tinggal serumah dengan Sougo.

"Kagura _chan_ harusnya sekali kali mengganti gaya rambut, seperti ponytail atau twintail mungkin?" Soyo merapikan rambut Kagura dan mengikatnya dengan tali rambut bergambar donat donat kecil yang menggantung manis. Kagura diam saja saat Soyo mulai mengotak atik rambutnya, karena jujur saja di gerai seperti ini membuatnya gerah karena tak terbiasa.

Melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres pada diri Nobume yang menatap gerak geriknya sejak tadi, Kagura menoleh sejenak, "Oi kau kenapa?!"

"Tidak apa apa."

"Uh, kau _ngiler_?"

"Aku tidak _ngiler._ "

Errrrrrrr...

"Lalu apa yang menetes dari ujung bibirmu?"

"Aku tidak _ngiler!_ "

"Oh sudahlah. Ini ku berikan untukmu, Nobume." Kagura memberikan tali rambut bergambar donat tersebut pada Nobume yang langsung saja ia ambil dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Tapi kau masih punya utang donat padaku!

 _Dasar maniak donat!_

"Sebenarnya itu hadiah dariku untuk Nobume _chan_. Sudahlah, nanti malam kita akan pesta donat merayakan ulangtahun Nobume _chan_. Kagura kau datang juga ya!" ajak Soyo dengan ceria, mungkin ia sudah mempersiapkannya sejak kemarin. Kagura tentu saja mengangguk semangat, "jangan lupa pesta sukonbu _aru_!"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kita bertiga saja, jika ada oranglain yang ikut akan KU BUNUH.. _._ " jawab Nobume menekankan kata 'ku bunuh' sebagai nada ancaman sambil menatap semua teman sekelasnya dengan mata khasnya yang merah dan sikapnya yang dingin membuat teman temannya mengurungkan niat untuk ikut ber _party_ gratis tadinya. Tentu saja itu hanya lelucon, tapi tetap saja lelucon bagi seorang Nobume terbilang sangat mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selang beberapa hari kemudian.._

Sekarang Kagura dan Gintoki sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Mitsuba. Walaupun awalnya terasa aneh, tetapi kehangatannya mampu memberikan efek sendiri bagi Mitsuba, bahkan ia pulih dengan cepat karena orang orang disekitarnya.

Sore itu Mitsuba sedang asyik merajut sebuah switer dikursi demi mengusir kebosanannya karena Hijikata melarang Mitsuba bekerja lagi di perpustakaan kota. Ia jadi ekstra perhatian mengingat sedang hamil muda, dan sering sakit sakitan membuat Hijikata semakin khawatir. Beruntung kehadiran Gintoki dan Kagura tidak sia sia, karena bisa menjaganya selagi ia di markas Shinsengumi. Dan itupun tidak _gratis._ Anehkan? Sudah menumpang, minta dibayar pula.

"Aneue..." ucap sang adik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kakaknya merajut.

"Ya, sou _chan_?"

"Minumlah, kau pasti kelelahankan?" ia menyodorkan segelas susu strawberry yang ia ambil dari kulkas dan diyakini milik Gintoki seorang. Karena pemilknya sedang tidak ada, dia embat saja yang ada dalam lemari es tersebut.

Mitsuba tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja. "Tapi itu milik Sakata _san_ kan?"

"Biar saja. Sekali kali kita kerjai _danna_ aneue.. Dia jadi keenakkan tinggal disini. Apalagi si monster china itu. Aku jadi susah berduaan denganmu sekarang. Mereka terus saja membuat keributan."

"Sou _chan._ " Ia menarik adiknya agar duduk disampingnya, tatapannya lembut keibuan dan membelai halus helaian rambut bersurai pasir tersebut. Dia paham apa yang dirasakan adiknya tersebut, karena sejak dari dulu ia tak pernah berubah, ia selalu takut jika ada yang mengambil perhatian kakaknya yang hanya untuknya menjadi terbagi bagi. Makanya ia tidak pelu beramah tamah pada orang disekitar kakaknya, apalagi Hijikata sang kakak iparnya. Karena itu sikapnya kadang berubah kekanak kanakkan selalu mencari perhatian.

"Meskipun sekarang anggota keluarga kita bertambah sampai nanti, kau tetap adik kesayanganku sejak dulu, tidak tergantikan. Dan mulai nanti, gelarmu akan bertambah lagi, menjadi paman kebanggaan untuk anakku suatu saat nanti.."

"Aneue..."

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bersama sama denganmu sou _chan,_ duduk bersamamu, mencubit pipimu, membelai rambutmu, mencoba membuat orang orang disekitarku bahagia, jadi sebelum itu tidak kulakukan lagi aku ingin hidup seperti ini.. berkumpul bersama sebanyak waktu yang masih ada, jadi maaf jika keinginanku ini memberatkan sou _chan_.."

Sebenarnya Sougo tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang 'waktu' yang siap kapan saja merenggut kakaknya, merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Toh ia sama seperti kakaknya, ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sebanyak mungkin sebisa mungkin. Derai air mata di sudut mata Mitsuba ditahannya untuk tidak jatuh dihadapan Sougo.

"Hei keponakanku, kau harus selalu sehat dan kuat seperti _aneue,_ nanti akan kuajari berbagai jurus membunuh si hijikata.." ucapnya tepat di perut Mitsuba dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, seketika ia langsung menerima cubitan hangat dari Mitsuba, "Kau tidak boleh mengajarkan seperti itu!" Sougo hanya terkekeh.

Sougo mulai tertidur di pangkuan Mitsuba dengan lelap dan nyaman. Kagura tak sengaja melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan tersebut, membuat hatinya terenyuh mengingat mendiang ibunya yang kurang lebih sama dengan Mitsuba. Hatinya masih saja perih mengingat sang mami yang terbujur kaku di ranjang sedangkan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu.. andai waktu terulang lagi, ia juga akan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin yang ia punya.

"Kagura _chan_.." panggil Mitsuba entah sejak kapan menyadari keberadaan Kagura.

"Y-yaa.."

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"A-ah _nee chan,_ aku sebenarnya akan meminta ijin padamu besok, aku mungkin akan pulang malam.. dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja, maaf yaaaa... maaf... aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf..." Kagura membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf membuat Mitsuba tersenyum simpul.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"E-A-noo.. Pergi kencan."

HEEEEEEEEE? EHHHHHHHHHHHH? Sougo yang sejatinya hanya pura pura tidur hendak bangkit dan meloncatkan matanya saking kagetnya. Tapi ia tahan karena rasa penasarannya, _memangnya siapa yang akan dia ajak kencan?_ _Jadi selama ini dia punya pacar?_

"Dengan siapa? Apa dengan sou _chan_?"

Kagura berdecih dalam hati, _mengapa harus dengannya? Kencan impiannya akan berakhir tragis jika pergi dengannya._

" !" kedipnya usil

"Padahal aku berharap kau berkencan dengan sou _chan_.. dia bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkan teman perempuannya padaku,"

Pffffttfftttt.. rasanya Kagura ingin tertawa saat itu juga, namun bukan saatnya ini akan jadi bahan ejekannya nanti.

"Aku kira dia sudah punya pengalaman banyak berkencan dengan perempuan.. ternyata dia payah juga."

 _Diam kau china! Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa dengan mudah memilih perempuan mana saja yang akan kuajak kencan! tapi aku hanya malas saja melakukan aksi hal hal romantis yang menggelikan seperti itu._

"Kemari Kagura _chan_ ," ajak Mitsuba menunjuk bagian pahanya yang kosong untuk ditiduri Kagura seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sougo.

"T-tapi.."

"Tidurlah. Kau juga pasti lelahkan? Sini biar aku yang membereskan rambutmu.."

walaupun ragu, sebenarnya Kagura senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun orang orang sering mengatainya kuat dan kasar, tapi jika urusan keluarga ia akan berubah menjadi sentimen mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan oleh rivalnya, si sadis. Seberapa banyak julukan yang ia miliki, seberapa banyak orang yang sangat takut pada sisi kesadisannya, di rumah ia akan menjadi adik yang baik lemah lembut dihadapan kakaknya. Butiran butiran hangat itu jatuh di pelupuk mata Kagura menembus dress panjang yang dikenakan Mitsuba. Mitsuba hanya mengelus puncak kepala 'kedua' adiknya itu dengan lembut membawanya ke surga mimpi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kalender hari ini, tanggal merah.

Itu artinya libur walaupun sehari.

Itu artinya terbebas dari kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah. Itu artinya Kagura bisa bangun siang..

Dan itu artinya hari kencan telah tiba!

Hari yang diimpikan bersama Soyo _chan_ berkat hipnotis drama yang mereka tonton saat perayaan ulangtahun Nobume, menarik hatinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, pergi kencan. Yang sangat bersemangat tentu saja Soyo. Dia bahkan menulis semua yang akan ia lakukan dan harapkan saat kencan nanti, curangnya dia tak memberi tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Kagura _sih_ tidak terlalu bersemangat, mengingat ia tak memiliki pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Jika Soyo mengincar keindahan dan keromantisan saat kencan, Kagura hanya mengincar jalan jalan dan makanan gratis di hari liburnya. Sepertinya penyakit ayah angkatnya sudah menurun padanya.

Malang nasib orang yang dipilih sebagai teman kencannya, Shimura Shinpachi ketua kelasnya. Karena menurutnya, hanya dia-lah satu satunya orang yang tidak akan berbuat hal aneh padanya, walaupun dirinya sendirilah yang aneh, _masa_ Kagura mengajak kacamata berkencan?

 _"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu, Kagura chan. Apa kubatalkan saja kencannya?" Itu yang diucapkan Shinpachi dengan perempatan siku siku terpatri di wajahnya, dengan paksaan Kagura ia menyetujui menemaninya. Itupun karena tubuhnya hampir remuk kalau saja ia tak segera meng-iyakan ajakan dengan nada ancaman tersebut._

Kini Shinpachi sudah berada disampingnya, mereka berjalan menuju wahana permainan yang sangat terkenal di Kabukicho itu, Tropical Land. Shinpachi menghela nafas berat, sudah menduga Kagura akan mengajaknya kesini. Kagura memandang dengan takjub, seperti yang diinginkannya, jalan jalan gratis. Apa dia tidak tahu, bahwa Shinpachi sedang menatapi dompetnya yang kering. Maklumlah, namanya juga pelajar.

Shinpachi berpikir untuk kabur saja, selain dia memang tak kuat membayar tiket masuknya, ia juga tak tahan dengan tatapan aneh dan geli orang orang disekitarnya.

"Kau tidak mau memuji penampilanku _aru_?" tanya Kagura tiba tiba

"Ah Kagura _chan_. Sepertinya aku tiba tiba sakit perut.."

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Apa aku terlihat cantik _aru_?"

"Aku harus mencari toilet sekarang.."

" _Temeeee!_ Jangan coba coba kabur dariku!"

"APANYA YANG HARUS KU PUJI? PENAMPILANMU KAN BEGITU BEGITU SAJA! KAU BAHKAN TERLIHAT MENYERAMNKAN DENGAN MAKE UP SETEBAL ITU!"

"BEGITU BEGITU SAJA? Memangnya kau keren apa _aru_! Kau juga sama saja _aru_! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGGANTI MODELMU YANG BEGITU BEGITU SAJA _ARU_!" Kagura tidak melepaskan cengkraman keras di kerah kemeja yang dipakai Shinpachi, membuatnya begitu sulit bernafas.

"LAIN KALI KAU HARUS MENGGANTI KACAMATAMU SAAT KENCAN NANTI..!"

Ternyata yang dimaksud Kagura hanya kacamata, bukan diri Shinpachi. Padahal Shinpachi sudah sedikit berdandan, memakai kameja yang ia setrika rapih dan rambut yang ia beri gel agar tahan lama kerapihannya, tetap saja yang diperhatikan bukan jati dirinya, hanya sebuah kacamata.

 _Apa kau tidak tahu hah? Aku hampir melakukan ini satu jam penuh! Mitsuba nee chan menyarankanku bermake up agar terlihat menarik, sama seperti kata gin chan jika aku ingin memiliki seorang pacar harus terlihat menarik. Tapi kau tidak mau memuji penampilanku? Keterlaluan! Dasar Megane!_

Kagura menyadari bahwa dirinya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi di tempat ramai seperti ini, tapi tatapan orang orang seperti mengejek dan tertawa menyebalkan. Apa ada yang salah _aru_?

"Security tolong amankan badut yang berkeliaran di depan gerbang sana. Mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung saja." menunjuk pada dirinya yang sedang bergulat dengan Shinpachi, suara yang sangat lekat di telinganya itu dengan cepat matanya berputar mencari dan menangkap sosok master sadis itu.

"Soyo _chan_?" ujarnya, tertegun. Jadi ini teman kencan Soyo? Tentu saja pasti si sadis yang dipilihnya kan? Karena hanya dia yang bisa meminta ijin pada kakaknya Soyo dan bebas berkeliaran seperti ini. Ah tentu saja ia pasti menulis perjanjian diatas materai bahwa keselamatan Soyo dia jamin.

 _Uh, pantas saja sedari tadi aku tidak melihat si sadis di rumah._

Mereka berdua mendekat kearahnya, entah kenapa Kagura tiba tiba merapikan dandanannya yang sempat berantakan tadi, ia tidak ingin terlihat keki dihadapan si sadis.

"Apa ini bagian dari pekerjaan _yorozuya_? Menjadi badut? Kupikir kau akan pergi kencan, sepertinya kau sudah membohongi aneue." ucapnya datar

"Aku sedang kencan _aru_."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita double date saja! Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menghapus 'keringat' mu itu.." Soyo mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mulai membersihkan _make up_ yang terlalu tebal itu. Jujur saja, sedari tadi ia ingin melepaskan tawanya melihat penampilan Kagura, ingin menegur tentu saja ini akan menyakitkan hatinya.

"Hime _sama_.. jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawalah... pffftt.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAAAA!" Sougo meledakkan tawanya dengan keras disusul tawaan Shinpachi yang mungkin sejak tadi ia tahan demi menjaga keselamatan hidupnya, berhubung Shinpachi sudah memiliki kubu yang memihak dengan lega ia mengeluarkan semuanya.

 **DDDDDDDEEEEEEEEZIIIIGGGGGGGGG**

Kagura membenturkan kepala kedua makhluk itu dengan keras sampai tawa mereka terdengar lemah dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, sougo malah memulai tawanya lagi dengan keras dan sangat terdengar menyebalkan apalagi ditambahkan dengan kata kata ejekannya. Padahal Shinpachi hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Terimakasih Soyo _chan_ , tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang _aru_.." lalu menyumpalkan saputangan yang diberikan Soyo masuk dengan paksa kedalam mulut Sougo. Karena tengggorokannya terasa tersedak dan aliran oksigen ditubuhnya tidak teratur, Sougo membulatkan matanya sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh Kagura.

" _Jaa nee!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Walaupun sebaik- baiknya kita membuat rencana tetap saja tuhan yang menentukan. Bahkan yang tidak sama sekali kita rencanakan, tuhan sudah menyiapkannya. Entah itu kebaikan atau keburukan, bukankah manusia hanya bisa menerima apa yang telah digariskan tuhan-Nya?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Sebuah lubang besar terhalang dedaunan membuat sepeda yang dikayuh cepat oleh Kagura oleng dan jatuh walaupun sebelumnya keseimbangannya pecah akibat sougo menendang keras motor penjambret tersebut. Akibatnya, mereka berempat sama sama berguling ke tepian sungai yang lumayan deras airnya.

Hembusan nafasnya terasa berat karena entah kelelahan mengejar penjambret itu, atau karena seseorang yang kini hampir menindihnya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tentu saja sebelum terjatuh, sougo menarik kagura dalam dekapannya agar tidak terlalu terluka saat mereka jatuh. Karena posisinya yang _akward_ serta tatapan yang misterius bagi Kagura dari sougo membuat ia malah mengunci bibirnya yang harusnya mendapatkan protes darinya.

Kedua penjambret yang sudah terkapar masih sadarkan diri itu sebenarnya menyeret kedua makhluk bertitle sadis ini berjuang bersama menyelamatkan tas Soyo yang diambil paksa oleh mereka. Tentu saja, ditangan mereka penjambret tersebut sudah habis babak belur meskipun beberapa kali sempat ada perlawanan namun tak berarti bagi mereka.

"S-sekarang, berterimakasilah padaku _aru_! J-jika bukan aku yang mengayuh sepeda itu, kau tidak akan sanggup mengejar mereka _aru_!" dengan posisi membelakangi, Kagura jadi tak berani menatap sougo.

Sougo berdecih sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Mengejar penjambret yang menggunakan sepeda motor berkecepatan tinggi dikejarnya dengan sepeda ontel yang entah milik siapa berhasil disusul jika bukan Kagura yang mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga, sougo yang diboncenginya bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana jalan mana angin karena saking cepatnya kekuatan Kagura mengayuh, saat berusaha menjatuhkan kedua penjambret tersebut dengan seutas tali yang ia selalu sediakan di balik tas kecilnya dan seperti memecuti kuda, sougo justru menikmati level kesadisannya sampai mereka tidak mengetahui jalan berlubang dihadapannya.

"Yang kau lakukan kan hanya mengayuh sepeda, aku yang menghajar mereka." ucapnya datar, memeriksa barang dan tas yang tergeletak diatas rerumputan tersebut. Setelah mengecek semuanya ada dan aman, melilitkan tali pecutnya untuk mengikatnya di pohon kedua penjambret tersebut agar tak bisa lari. Meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu,

 **"Yth, Hijikata** _ **san. (Yang terhina Hijikata san).**_ **apa pekerjaan santai di markasmu sudah beres (kau pasti sedang dikamar mandi kan)? Atau kau sudah mati setelah ku masukkan sebotol mayones basi kedalam bekalmu? jika belum, temani dua orang penjambret yang aku ikat di pohon, temukan mereka di tepi sungai di jalan XYZ. Semoga kau lekas hanyut dan jangan kembali lagi."**

Ia melirik Kagura yang basah kuyup sedang mengeringkan topinya yang hampir hanyut terbawa arus, membuat rambutnya berantakan dengan wajah seperti tali layangan yang tergulung, kusut sekali. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil kecil dihadapannya sambil berpikir, _mengapa detak jantungnya masih terasa tidak normal? Hei ini pasti gara gara kelelahan karena aku mengayuh sepedanya terlalu cepat ya kan? Ah, itu pasti. B-bukan gara gara perlakuan si sadis!_

"Pekerjaan kita sudah beres. Ayo, kau ingin pergi kencan bukan?" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah ajakan yang nyaris membuat jantung Kagura jatuh.

"Eh?" Dia menaikan satu alisnya. _Ada apa dengan si sadis sih hari ini?_

"Kau meninggalkan Soyo _chan_ dan mengajakku kencan? Apa kau sudah gila _aru_?"

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Sepertinya aku akan naik _roller coaster_ dan _bianglala_ sendiri saja."

"E-eh tunggu sadis?" tahan Kagura ragu, tergiur dengan permainan yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, yang hanya ia lihat di televisi dan menantikan saat seperti ini terjadi.

"BB-bukannya aku m-neriima ajakanmu ya, kau harus meralatnya, kita bukan kencan tapi jalan jalan!" sifat tsundere Kagura muncul dengan semburat pink halus mewarnai pipinya yang putih bak porselin. Membuat gemas sougo, tanpa tersadar ia tersenyum simpul menatap intens kedua mata biru laut itu, perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya tepat di bahunya, membuat Kagura kembali salah tingkah.

"Aaah secepat itu kau berubah pikiran, tapi aku tidak mau harus jalan jalan dengan pakaian sexy mu itu." sekarang kedua bola mata sougo menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Kagura yang transparan akibat air yang membasahi bajunya itu.

Kagura mencolok kedua mata sougo dengan kesal makhluk dihadapannya. Selalu saja, saat dimana ia merasa hangat diperlakukan 'lain' oleh sougo, endingnya ia akan diperlakukan hina oleh si sadis _konoyaro._

Sougo berguling mengerang kesakitan, "China, kau benar benar menginginkan aku menjadi suamimu? Kau bahkan memperlihatkan dalamanmu padaku sudah 3x berturut-turut lho. Sepertinya kau cukup serius dengan niatmu itu."

" _Teemeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Kagura kehilangan kontrol kesabarannya dan mengamuk mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk menghabisi sougo. Sudah tahu makhluk ini menjijikan, tetap saja Kagura selalu berniat membantu walaupun imbalannya tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan. Ketika keduanya sudah mulai menunjukan wajah kelelahan, tanpa ada perbincangan mereka memutuskan memberhentikan perkelahian mereka yang selalu berakhir imbang.

"Naik motor?" ajak sougo sambil mencoba men _starter_ motor milik penjambret tersebut, berharap masih bisa dipakai padahal sebelumnya ia yang berusaha merusakkannya.

 _Jadi dia serius mengajakku kencan eh ralat jalan jalan? Kupikir dia hanya menggodaku dan bercanda seperti biasa?_

"Oi china, mengapa diam saja? Atau kau mau kita jalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan sampai kesana seperti kencan dalam drama drama romance hah?"

"Cih! Aku tak sudi _aru._ Lagipula, siapa yang kencan? Kita _kan_ jalan jalan." tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Membuat tampang sougo seperti mengatakan, _terserah apa katamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di wahana permainan Tropical Land yang terkenal itu, Kagura terus saja meloncat kegirangan tatkala melihat sesuatu yang baru di matanya sambil bergumam _'woaaaah..' ._ Matanya penuh kilatan kebahagian, sepertinya sougo berhasil memberikan satu kebahagiaan yang bisa menebus berpuluh-puluh penderitaan kagura.

"Dasar bocah!" gumam sougo sambil tak hentinya ia mencuri pandang untuk melirik Kagura yang terus menebar senyum terlihat tampak manis _oh tentu saja manis yang menipu_ selalu saja ia berkilah saat otaknya konslet karena tiba tiba saja memuji. Seperti kencan sesungguhnya pasangan, mereka memakai pakaian dengan model sama karena terpaksa sougo membeli dua pakaian daripada ia harus memakai baju basah.

"Oi sadis, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan naik itu!" tunjuk Kagura dengan menjetikkan upilnya sembarangan membuat sougo bergidik. _Tentu saja manis yang menipu!_

Setelah beberapa permainan yang menyenangkan kagura lewati, Kagura mendapatkan hadiah boneka anjing berbulu putih, berkat kecepatan sougo dalam permainan "Adu Tembak". Sebenarnya mereka yang merusak wahana permainannya, dan membuat keributan seperti biasa dan malah saling menembaki satu sama lain. Kini saatnya ia mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan minta diisi. Tentu sougo tahu porsi kagura yang super double akan menghabiskan semua jatah bulanannya, ia langsung menarik kagura yang berlari menuju counter makanan siap saji didekatnya.

"Kau pelit sadis!" Kagura cemberut sambil merelakan air liurnya jatuh melihat makanan yang dijajakan

Sougo tidak mendengarkan celotehan si china yang membuat gendang telinganya berdengung berkat suara cempreng Kagura, "Oi, china kalau kita kencan mungkin akan ku traktir tapi kan ini HANYA JALAN JALAN!" sougo sengaja menekankan kata _hanya jalan jalan_ membuat Kagura semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Kini mereka berdua bersandar disebuah pagar dekat air mancur yang akan muncul 3 menit sekali menikmati udara malam yang hangat, tidak ada yang berinisiatif memulai perbincangan sampai terdengar suara _kriiiiuuuuukkk_ dari perut Kagura.

"Oh sudahlah, ini makan saja.." sougo mengeluarkan dua buah roti berukuran jumbo yang cukup dimakan berdua dari tas selempangnya.

"Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih _aru_! Ini kan roti merk terkenal itu! Aku tidak pernah lihat ini sebelumnya di rumah." Kagura langsung membuka bungkus plastiknya dengan kasar dan melahap roti bermerk _hey takatin hey_ yang selalu muncul disetiap jeda iklan tv. Roti _hey takatin hey_ itu diperankan oleh takatin bertubuh besar dan berbulu lebat penampilannya selalu mencolok dengan baju yang kekecilan. Iklan itu selalu terngiang diotaknya, karena pemeran sampingan iklan tersebut selalu mengatakan _hey takatin hey,_ jadi lah roti se-ngetrend ini.

 _Kok jadi bahas iklan sih? Tentu saja karena pemeran sampingannya adalah Gintoki yang menyamar. Bayarannya cukup tinggi, karena itulah Gintoki tidak memberitahu pada Kagura, oh oke skip bagian iklannya._

"Aku mengambilnya dari tas penjambret itu." jawab sougo walaupun terdengar tidak jelas dari mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Soyo _aru_?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Memangnya kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan si megane itu?!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa! Oh aku hanya membuatnya kehabisan nafas dengan mencengkram lehernya. Kencan yang keren kan _aru_? Hei kau tak melakukan hal aneh kan pada Soyo _chan_?"

"Bodoh! Orang orang amatir sepertimu tidak akan tahu berkencan seperti apa. Aku mengajak _hime sama_ nonton bioskop, dan selanjutnya aku justru terjebak dengan monster ini."

"Kau yang mengajakku _aru_! Ah aku merasa berdosa sudah menggagalkan kencan impiannya. _Nee_ sadis, apa kau akan melakukan hal ini juga pada Soyo _chan_?"

"Jika kau merasa berdosa, berikan saja boneka anjing itu padanya!"

Kagura menatap manis boneka lucu berbulu lembut yang sangat menyayangkan jika harus berpindah tangan pada oranglain. _Oh gomenne soyo chan! bonekanya terlalu manis, kau pasti sudah punya banyak yang seperti ini kan di rumahmu?_

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Kagura, Sougo menjauh mengambil ponsel dan mengecek kameranya untuk mengambil _angle_ yang bagus untuk ia berfoto. Sesekali ia mengayunkan kameranya ke arah Kagura yang menatapnya _ge-er_ , entah kenapa sejak siang tadi ia merasa tidak pede bahkan _ge-er_ jika matanya saling bertubrukan seperti ini.

"Oke disitu bagus."

Kagura tanpa sadar memberikan seulas senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada sougo.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum? Jangan merusak pemandangan china. Bisakah kau geser sedikit atau pergi saja sekalian? Kau merusak air mancurku."

 _Siaaaaalaaaaaaan...! Mengapa juga aku harus tersenyum padanya! Aku kira dia ingin mengambil gambarku diam diam, jadi kuberikan saja pose paling bagus untuk dibidiknya. Dasar bodoh! Tidak peka! Sadis sialan!_

Tanpa sadar Kagura memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya ia malu. _Oke aku mengakui, aku merasa bodoh saat ini._

"Tinggal beberapa detik lagi.." sougo berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap arloji ditangannya.

"Apanya yang berapa detik lagi _aru_?"

"Oke siap.. _say peaaaaaaaaaceeeeee_!"

Sougo menarik tangan Kagura dengan cepat sehingga kedua bahu mereka bertubrukan. Detik selanjutnya, dari lubang lubang kecil itu keluar air mancur mini yang sangat cantik dan indah secepat pula sougo menekan kameranya mencuri pose mengurai tawa manis yang dipaksa, Kagura tidak tahu harus seperti apa membiarkan mulutnya menganga terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi kaget.

Plaaaaaaaaaaakkk!

Kagura memukul punggung sougo dengan kerasnya, membuat si korban mengelus punggungnya yang pasti merah akibat tangan supernya Kagura.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH?" bentak sougo

"ITU KARENA KAU MENCURI PAKSA FOTOKU _aru_! KAU SENGAJA KAN AGAR AKU TERLIHAT JELEK _aru!_ "

"Ck, Dasar bodoh!" Sougo berdecih, meneriaki perempuan disampingnya dengan ucapan serapah lainnya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Kagura menarik ponsel dari tangan sougo tepat pada saat air mancur itu muncul lagi ia menekan tombol kamera untuk mendapatkan gambarnya. Karena tangan kirinya menarik kerah sougo agar bisa berpose seperti orang yang mencengkram kerahnya yang keluar justru..

Sougo mendaratkan bibirnya tiba tiba di kening Kagura tanpa sengaja. Sungguh tidak sengaja, salahkan saja dirinya sendiri karena tangannya terlalu keras menarik kerahnya.

PLAAAAAAKKKKKKK (2)

Kedua kalinya Kagura memukul punggung sougo meninggalkan jeritan kecil keluar dari mulut Sougo. Lama kelamaan ia mungkin tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak karena tubuhnya terus membungkuk menahan perih dan sakit.

"B-BOOODOH! MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU _aru_!"

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA CHINA!"

Kagura langsung mengelap ciuman tidak langsung itu seperti bergidik ngeri, mungkin takut tertular rabies atau semacamnya. Sougo lalu meludah didepan Kagura, "Rasanya aneh mencium keringat di keningmu! Oi china, baru saja aku mengajakmu kencan dan kau sudah melukaiku hampir berpuluh puluh kali! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti gadis normal biasanya hah?"

"Kita hanya jalan jalan _aru_! Ini salahsatu terapi agar kau tak kaku lagi jika berkencan lagi _aru_!"

"Oh _kamisama_ aku sangat mengkhawatirkan pria yang akan jadi kekasihnya nanti, sebuah kencan yang akan berakhir menjadi kasus pembunuhan.."

"Kau yang akan jadi kekasihku _aru_!"

" _Areee..._ kau menembakku lagi china?"

"Ya setelah nanti mayatmu membusuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tadi siang Dikediaman Tokugawa Shige Shige**

"Apa Okita _san_ baik baik saja? Apa dia akan mendapatkan tasku kembali?" tanya Soyo menatap langit yang cerah itu dari jendela kamarnya. Ia terus saja merasa cemas walaupun berkali kali Nobume menjawabnya tidak akan terjadi apa apa pada si master sadis itu.

"Katakan padaku, memangnya apa isi tasmu sehingga kau cemas seperti ini?"

"B-bukan apa apa.. didalam tasku ada sebuah kamera, dan isinya ada beberapa hal yang memalukan dan jika sampai tersebar ke media, ini akan jadi perbincangan hangat."

"Apa ini tentang kakakmu?"

"Y-yaa.." jawabnya sedikit ragu, hanya dia yang mengetahui isi kamera yang sesungguhnya, walaupun sebagian memang foto tingkah laku kakaknya tapi sebagian foto Okita Sougo yang diam-diam Soyo curi tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya. Tentu sangat memalukan jika ini sampai tersebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nobume _chan_ , kau sedang apa di Tropical Land? Apa kau juga sedang berkencan juga? Aku melihat kau berjalan dengan Yamazaki _san_. Katanya kau tak tertarik dengan acara kencan ini."

"Di dekat Tropical Land ada counter donat dan anpan yang sedang diskon besar besaran. Kami kebetulan bertemu."

Si _maniak donat_ dan _maniak anpan_ bertemu dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan? Aaah pasti sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya bicara tentang makanan kesukaan masing masing. Nobume mulai membuka kotak donatnya yang ketiga, membuat Soyo merasa mual melihat bentuk makanan manis itu dihadapannya.

"Ah Nobume _chan_ , kencanku berakhir gagal.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin malam membuat Kagura merapatkan dirinya memeluk boneka anjing yang ia beri nama _Sadaharu_ dan Sougo bersikeras menamainya dengan nama _Sadomaru_ agar terlihat lebih gentle man. Apalah arti sebuah nama, apalagi boneka ini kan tidak berjenis kelamin. Tapi pada dasarnya, perbincangan kecil akan berujung pada persetuan keduanya. Mereka akan berhenti ketika sudah merasa lelah.

Motor yang dikendarai mereka diperjalanan pulang tidak begitu cepat dan tidak begitu lambat. Sougo seperti tidak menginginkan waktu cepat berlalu dan masih menikmati indahnya atau pahitnya malam penuh kenangan ini. Bagi dirinya, maupun bagi Kagura ini akan menjadi kencan yang tak akan terlupakan, ralat jalan jalan. Tentu saja ia harus merelakan punggungnya yang pasti memar akibat pukulan Kagura, ah tapi tadi dia berhasil membalasnya, di _bianglala_ itu. Hehehe... sougo jadi tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

"China, tadi kau bertanya padaku jika aku bersama Soyo _hime_ akan melakukan seperti bersamamu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan malam, Kagura hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Aku tidak mungkin memperlakukan sama sepertimu, membentakmu, menggodamu, merecokimu, menindasmu, tapi tetap saja tidak akan seseru ini jika tidak bersamamu.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kagura. Mungkin ia menantikan akhiran _ngenes_ dari sougo seperti yang sudah sudah.

"Aku tidak bercanda china-"

 _Pletuk._ Kepala Kagura jatuh bersandar pada punggung sougo dengan lembut, dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan siempunya sudah jauh terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur disaat seperti ini! Merepotkan!"

Membangunkannya akan membuat Kagura malah dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran lagi. Mengingat hari semakin malam dan melihat wajah Kagura dari spionnya yang sangat kelelahan, Sougo jadi tidak tega. Menarik kedua tangannya untuk di genggam agar tidak terlepas karena mereka masih berada diatas motor. Ini seperti posisi Kagura memeluk erat dari belakang, membuat sougo nyaris nyengir sendiri. Membiarkan suara binatang malam sekedar menjadi pengisi suara dan cahaya bintang yang menjadi saksinya.

Sougo kemudian berbisik, "Terimakasih, Kagura _aru yo_.." memakai logat aneh yang sudah fasih keluar dari mulut Kagura.

 _Dari sekian banyak bintang yang bersinar di langit malam.. Saat ini kan ku tunjuk satu bintang yang paling penting. Berapa kali musim datang silih berganti, walau rasi bintang berganti, aku tidak akan ragu.._

 _Oh cahaya yang panjang , doanya yang abadi.. Berjuta tahun cahaya, akan selalu tetap teringat, Malam yang cerah inipun dan kunang kunang mulai turun.._

 _Orang yang akan s'lalu, melindungi ku dari jauh_

 _Aku matikan lampu di kamar ini_

 _Ku ingin dipeluk oleh cahaya darimu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 _ **Referensi**_

 _ **°Saat Kagura memakai make up tebal teringat episode gintama yang sebuah club malam kekurangan orang itu lho((ngakak liat kagura kayak badut LOL kita anggap saja begitu))**_

 _ **°Saat Nobume ngiler melihat donat teringat episode gintama yang robot Tama ngiler hanya dengan melihat baut *LOL**_

 _ **°Saat memakan roti teringat episode Otsu arc yang dimana Hijikata vs Shinpachi, dan Takatin digantikan oleh orang yang bertubuh besar itu lho... yang bayarannya cuma roti dari gintoki LOL**_

 _ **°lirik pada paragraf terakhir adalah sebuah lagu berjudul "Nagai Hikari" (Cahaya Panjang) yang dipopulerkan oleh JKT48.**_

 **menyadari begitu banyak hal yang tidak sempurna dari fic ini, dipersilahkan untuk memberikan masukan atau kritikan yang membantu penulis yang payah ini -_- aku baca semua review kok, update lumayan lama dikarenakan ngetiknya panjang panjang (dua chapter aja udah nyampe 10k+) ditambah males ngetiknya *ohlemparkansesuatu* terlepas dari itu semua, terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah sudi mampir kesini.**

 **Jaa nee**


End file.
